What You Never Knew
by myfailsafe
Summary: Seeing things in a different light can be eye opening.  This time, it's life changing. AU. High School SasuNaru.
1. The Movement, The Change

Chapter One: The Movement, The Change

Author's Notes: I know you all are wanting updates for other fictions, but please bare with me. I'm hoping I can update this semi-regularly working on my other fictions.

-This was inspired by (and most likely won't be anything close to like it) by a commercial I saw for MTV's show called 'If You Really Knew Me'. Yeah, just the commercial spurred on all this. If you know about the program, forgive me as I butcher it to hell. I was simply inspired - not following in their footsteps.

Warnings: OOCness, foul language and (eventual) shounen-ai. Real issues which concern death (mention), rape (mention), questioned beliefs and so on and so forth. A little angst, a little drama...you know. Those of you who aren't comfortable with these topics are advised to not read this.

-Also, I know it kinda seems like character bashing at first. In fact, I'm not. You have to give it a little time.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything concerning 'Be the Change', Naruto nor MTV. I'm just playing a little.

Chapter One: The Movement, The Change

- _For Akiru-chan – Ice Cream partner in crime~!  
(Insert lots of love for the Jen-Jen too!)  
_High school this day in age is completely different from what your parents remember it as. Their biggest worry could be the hippie movement and no red meat. Maybe their problem consisted of not being allowed to enter certain schools because of the color of their skin. Maybe they were more concerned about joining the military at the first sign of eligibility. They were trying to keep up with the guy who had the coolest leather jacket. If they weren't a rebel, they were just a square. Being a virgin wasn't as big of a deal.

The thing that connects then and now is the same thing that's been continuing since the start.

That would be differences.

Squares were different than bikers. African American's were different than Caucasians. The vegans were different from the burger lovers. Flower power was different from being straight laced.  
The differences are becoming broader, wider, and far harder cross. More cliques, more hate, and more problems. There aren't really good reasons for the way some of us act during high school. Trying to fit in and then trying to survive. These four years can be hell to some people. Living with horrible secrets, leading double lives, living in denial, being teased and bullied and living with hate.

A movement arose. One to help and ensure that things like, but not limited too; differences, quick judgment and segregation amongst peers could disappear.

This radical movement came here, to Konoha Senior High in hopes to rip down the walls separating the clicks and open eyes of fellow classmates.

This is Konoha Senior High's experiences...

* * *

-00-00-

"Hugging?" The teen asked skeptically. "They expect _everyone_ to hug?"

"Looks like it." The other teen replied.

"Kiba, you don't hug." The blond pointed out.

Kiba shrugged. "Well, seems like its something to work through. I'll always hug you, Naruto."

Naruto rolled his eyes at his best friend and chuckled. "100 students though...that seems so..."

"Small?" A small voice asked.

The blond nodded, "Yeah, that's the word Hinata. How in the hell do they choose?"

Kiba shrugged, digging back into his lunch. "Who knows. Maybe we'll luck out and not have to go through with it."

"You don't want to?" Naruto asked, eyeing Hinata's lunch that had a few sweets.

Kiba snorted. "Why in the hell would I _want_ to do all that touchy-feely crap with people who don't like me and people I don't like?"

Naruto passed the flier to his friend and gave him a look. "Because it's supposed to make you more open-minded. Obviously you need it."

He rolled his eyes, passing the paper back. "I don't _want_ it."

"Of course." Naruto sighed, practically surrendering and handing the paper back to Hinata.

"And you do?" Kiba asked.

Blue eyes flicked up, his fork readied at his mouth. "Yeah, why not?"

"Fuck."

Naruto rose an eyebrow, chewing his food and talking with his mouth full. "What?"

"Now I have to do it." Kiba muttered.

The blond laughed, covering his mouth with his hand then promptly wiped it on a napkin. Before he spoke, he swallowed. "Why's that?"

"Come on man. I can't let you do anything alone. What kind of friend would I be?"

"A normal one." Naruto laughed.

-00-00-

"Are they really serious?" The cheerleader asked, looking at the paper snidely. "Who would _want_ to do that?"

"The losers who don't have any friends." The blonde replied.

"There are a lot of those, Ino." The girl said laughing. "Like that Hinata girl. Ugh, she's so...just ew."

The blonde laughed. "I know. And she stutters, Sakura. _Stutters_. What a moron."

"I know!"

"She's always hanging out with those losers." Ino said, glancing over the flier.

Sakura snorted. "I know."

"Can you imagine if we had to hug _them_?" Ino asked, grabbing her sandwich and taking a bite.

"I don't even want to." Sakura shuttered.

Ino laughed, passing back the flier. "I'm still curious as to how they're going to choose who is going."

"I'm not going." Sakura insisted. "I'll quit the squad before I go to that..._thing_."

"I doubt they'll choose either of us Sakura." Ino insisted. "I mean, we haven't done anything to have to go to something like that."

The girl nodded. "True. Let's go freshen up our make-up and not think about it anymore."

Ino smiled. "Sounds good."

-00-00-

He walked through the hallway on his way to class; lunch ending and a new period beginning. History class was next for him, and one of his least favorite subjects. He fiddled with his ear buds that were plugged into his ears, trying to enjoy the peace for just a little longer. He looked up just in time to be just short of running in to a large crowd that had gathered on the second floor outside of the cafeteria.

He slowly popped his ear buds out and glanced around the crowd, trying to find a cut through path towards the classrooms.

"What's wrong with how things are _now_?" A girl hollered.

"Probably students bitching all the time. You know how the emo kids are." One girl replied loudly, smiling when the crowd laughed. "Who wants to talk to freaks like that."

"Like what?" One teen asked, late in joining the crowd.

"Students, the weird ones. You know, like that Gaara kid."

The teen stiffened, fiddling with his ear buds. He ran a nervous hand through the choppy maroon locks and turned around to go around the long way. He bent down and grabbed a flier off the ground as he went, glancing over it and letting out a sigh.

His only hope was that he was not part of the select students who had to participate.

-00-00-

Sasuke sighed, standing up when the bell rung at the end of class. It was finally the end of something that seemed like the longest day in his high school career. It seemed like he was swamped with after school things that shouldn't have mattered. He still had to finish up his English essay for his AP class. He still had to attend a meeting before heading to the swim practice. He was still trying to figure out why they had swim teams in the fall.

"Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked up from organizing papers in his back pack, his long bangs patting his face at the motion. He straightened himself up when he teacher approached him.

"Sorry to bother you, but I was told to inform you that you are excused from classes tomorrow."

A dark eyebrow rose in confusion. "I have a test tomorrow. As well as an important paper due, are you sure?"

The teacher leisurely leaned up again his desk and crossed his arm. "There is going to be an event taking place tomorrow in the gymnasium. A select group of students will be attending, you being one of them. You can turn everything else in at another time. All the teachers have been informed and know of this."

"What event? And why was I selected?"

"You'll see tomorrow. I supposed luck of the draw really. Just go ahead and leave your bag home tomorrow."

The teacher pushed off the desk and headed for the door.

"Mr. Hatake?" Sasuke said in a dangerous tone.

"Kakashi. I prefer my students to just call me Kakashi. Seems like we're friends."

"What have you gotten me into this time?"

The teacher waved a hand dismissively as a mischievous small graced his handsome features.

"Nothing major."

At least Sasuke was wise enough to know Kakashi was a notorious liar and he was indeed, screwed.

-00-00-

The next day was upon them, and as students entered their homeroom, some where immediately sent back out to the gymnasium. Naruto had already split from Hinata and Kiba with the three of them having separate homerooms.

Naruto's teacher handed him a paper and sent him on his way. He knew immediately he was chosen for the thing that had been posted all over the fliers. He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited about getting picked.

The gymnasium was already packed when he got there. The bleachers were filled with students. The gym floor was lined with chairs and a few microphone stands were scattered about.

"NARUTO!"

He turned towards the direction of the voice and saw Kiba standing up waving his arm in the air to get his attention. Hinata, who was sitting next to him, gave a small little wave.  
He made his way up the bleachers with a smile, tripping a little over a student who seemed to refuse to move and was being impolite.

Naruto laughed, clapping Kiba on the shoulder as he reached him. "What do you know, you were selected."

Kiba glared at his best friend as they both took a seat. "At least you have to suffer with me."

"How thoughtful of you to say."

Challenge Day was explained to them. Or really, explained as much as they decided to listen. Some, if not more, were wrapped up in the words the group leader was saying. Others who had attention problems, like Naruto and Kiba, were too busy bickering to notice.

"We're going to ask kids to come up to the microphone now. This is a chance to stand up for yourself. Say what you're feeling! Let these students know how you feel about what they say about you! An example would be: Just because I'm smart doesn't make me a nerd. It means I'm a strong student. Alright! Now, who wants to come down here?"

Naruto turned when he felt a small tug on his sleeve and he caught sight of Hinata hiding a blush. He tilted his head to try to get a better look at her face before it dawned on him.

"You want to go down there, don't you?"

She nodded and he nudged her. "Go ahead."

"I'll go with you Hinata." Kiba said with a sigh, knowing Naruto didn't get the hint.

The two stood with Naruto watching after them. They climbed down the bleachers with the rare students who decided to do this as well.

Naruto was shocked when he realize Hinata was first up considering she was known as the shiest girl in school. He gave a loud whooping call for encouragement before she started.

"J-just because...just b-because I st-st-stutter doesn't mean I'm dumb." Hinata said shakily into the microphone. "It just m-means I ha-ha-have to go through m-more pain than you."

Naruto jumped up in the bleachers, smacking his hand together as loud as he possibly could before whistling loudly. He didn't care what people thought of him. Hinata was one of his closest friends and she had been teased for the longest time for her stuttering. He knew if people ever paused to take the time to get to know her, they'd like her as much as he did.

He stayed standing as Hinata passed the microphone to Kiba, applauding simply because he was standing there. It was encouragement. Despite how outgoing Kiba could be, he had his own shy side.

"Just because I'm on the football team doesn't mean I'm a meat head with no brains." Kiba announced, the annoyance clear in his voice. "You need higher grades to be on sports teams, so stop saying I'm dumb."

Naruto applauded loudly again as his friend passed on the microphone to a student Naruto was barely familiar with. He was sure they went to the same middle school but he couldn't put a name to the face.

"Just because I wear black clothes and listen to different music than you doesn't make me a freak. It means I'm myself. I'm still someone with feelings. I'm still someone who has a family. I'm still a student. I'm still just like you."

It seemed as more people went on, the louder the applause throughout the room became. It seemed like there were more people who understood just a little. More people feeling the same feelings.  
The next girl up Naruto remembered all the way back to elementary school.

"Just because I had a kid at seventeen doesn't mean I'm a slut." The girl almost growled into the microphone. "It doesn't make me a whore or a prostitute. I'm not dirty or rotten. I had sex with my boyfriend of _three years_ without protection. It could have happened to any one of you. I'm stronger because I took responsibility for it."

The students sat themselves at the bottom of the bleachers after their small speeches. It was simply easier than having to climb back through the bleachers to get to their original spots.

The leader took the microphone again and smiled towards the small cluster in the first row, no doubt silently congratulating them.

"Next up we will be separating all of you into small groups." She announced.

The crowd broke out in disgruntled chatter before she raised her hand and waved down the noise.

"This is a thing we'd like to call '_If you really knew me_...' in which you will divulge information about yourself. Something like a secret. It helps to let your peers know who you really are without the blockers of cliques and frontal judgment. This gives you a chance to bond with your peers and find out that you might not be as alone as you think you are. That maybe, these people aren't who you saw them as."

A chatter started in the auditorium amongst the students. Worry and excitement was evident in their voices.

The woman held up one hand high above her head before speaking into the microphone. "We'll be choosing your groups. Try to be in a group with people you aren't friends with. You'll be checked on by a supervising teacher periodically. If you have questions or problems, grab an supervisor and ask for help."

The large group stood up on the bleachers, all of them being directed a different way. Having been separated from Kiba, Naruto relaxed figuring they'd find each other after this new activity.

There was a line of red shirted group members pointing people in different directions. It was evident now why all the chairs were there.

A group member pointed him in the direction of the chairs, which wasn't really hard to find. They were all lined up together. He figured they'd come by to separate them.  
After all hundred students were in a chair, the organization leaders came through and separated them, dividing them up and giving them numbers.

Naruto carried his chair to the group he was put with and was soon joined by Kiba.

The brunette laughed. "Of all people."

Naruto laughed in return, placing his chair next to Kiba's and taking a seat. "I guess we should tell them and get a different group."

"Just keep your mouth shut." A voice snapped.

Naruto looked across the small space separating him and the captain of the cheer leading squad. "Why? They said people that _aren't_ your friends. Or could you not hear them through the shell of hairspray?"

The teen glared in return. "Whatever, moron. I want Ino here and nothing is changing that. You can keep your smelly friend next to you, so stop bitching."

Naruto sneered, glancing at Ino who awkwardly took her seat. "You know, if it's that time of the month, you should really wear a warning sign."

The blond felt a small smack grace his shoulder blade and he tilted his head to see Hinata taking a seat next to him.

Naruto and Kiba turned to start talking to Hinata in hopes they could ignore the two cheerleaders. They barely looked up as the other two students joined them silently. One sitting next to Sakura and one sitting next to Kiba. Everyone knew Sasuke and Gaara. The popular boy and the outcast.

The group heard someone announce for them to start and an awkward air suddenly fell over them. They weren't sure how to suddenly open up about something deep to perfect strangers and friends who had no clue. A teacher strolled by and said a few words of encouragement before moving on.

Naruto looked to his left and his right and frowned. "Why are you two looking at me?"

Hinata and giggled and Kiba clapped him on the shoulder. "You're the most outgoing, so why don't you go ahead and start."

Naruto paused, pursing his lips in thought. "So I pretty much have to tell secrets no one knows? Right?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, no big deal. We all get crap out and then head home."

"Right..." Naruto mumbled. "Just whatever secret?"

"Stop questioning it and do it already." Sakura snapped.

"Chill out, Sakura." Kiba barked back. "It isn't exactly easy."

"If..." Naruto faltered. "If you really knew me..."

He clenched his jaw and looked next to him at Kiba, his eyes pleading for help. The other teen nodded in reassurance.

"Fuck...I don't want to do this." The blond muttered. Someone who was usually open with anyone about anything had a few secrets that chased after him after all.

Kiba reached out and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. He himself, being Naruto's best friend, didn't know what seemed to be plaguing him like a horrible nightmare so suddenly.

"You're fine." Kiba promised. "Don't worry."

"If you really knew me you'd know that..." He let out another shaky breath and looked up and glanced around. "Can I just say two and get it out?"

Everyone nodded, no doubt allowing time to pause before their own turns. Sakura even had a worried look passing across her face.

"I never knew my real parents." He rushed out. In his haste to rush through his confessions, he missed the looks that fell on the faces of his fellow students. "Knowing that they gave me up for adoption, I feel like I was and will never be good enough."

Kiba winced, never knowing his happy-go-lucky friend ever felt like this once. He was always smiling, always laughing and always seemed happy. He loved his foster father with all his heart.  
Naruto shrugged off Kiba's hand before shaking his head, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"If you really knew me..." He whispered, focusing on the floor. He sucked in a troubling breath and tried to blink away the forming tears. "You'd know that...you'd know...ugh."

He threw his head back in frustration, running his hands down his face. "You'd know that I've been hiding my sexuality...and that...I'm actually gay."

Even though the last part was whispered, everyone heard it. Eyes fell on Naruto as he had his face buried in his hands and unable to face the group. He was terrified of the rejection he just knew he would face. He felt a gentle hand place itself atop his hand and he knew without a doubt that it was Hinata.

"G-go ahead and continue." She said lightly to Kiba.

She hoped that Naruto's courage to open up about things that were so personal and secret that the rest of the group would be courageous enough to follow his path. She even hoped it would kill some of the animosity that swirled between them.

"If you really knew me you'd know that..." Kiba faltered, wincing. "If you really knew me you'd know that I lost all faith in my religion after my sister died because..." He coughed, trying to cover up his voice as he choked up. "Because I feel like I'm to blame for her death."

It was at that point Naruto lifted his face to stare at his best friend in shock. He remembered the whole incident like it happened yesterday and not a year ago. He just never knew Kiba was suffering like that.

Kiba looked up from staring in a daze at the ground to Gaara and nodded at him. "Go ahead."

"If you knew me..." Gaara muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. "If you _really_ knew me, you'd know I suffer from OCD. That if I don't do the things my brain tells me to do, I feel like I'll die. That everyone around me will die. Everyone looks at me like I'm going to snap and do something crazy when I act on my impulses. They laugh at me when I act on my rituals. It makes me feel like I'm completely alone in my own torment."

"That's why?" Sakura asked lightly, sitting next to him. "That's why you do those things? Oh God."

It was obvious the guilt of picking on Gaara hit her roughly and suddenly.

"Go next." Gaara muttered.

"If you really knew me you'd know that I'm a rape survivor." Sakura spoke softly, quickly. "And I'm a survivor, not a victim because I refuse to let to let it ruin me. _But_ because of this, I don't trust guys. I'm scared if I'm around them alone. I act on my anger from the incident by taking it out on those around me. I...I'm just..._jealous_ that they didn't have to go through that."  
Ino was looking at her with wide eyes, her best friend trying to ignore the stare in embarrassment.

"Sakura...I..."

"You go next." Sakura mumbled.

"If you really knew me..." Ino started, "You'd know that all my designer clothes and expensive looking shoes are knock offs. Ones that I only find at _Salvation Army_ because that's the only thing I can afford. Sometimes, I'm so concerned with how I look that I spend my food money on my clothes. I want to look good so I still fit in. I want to fit it so I don't feel so lonely anymore. I look forward to school because that's the only time I'm guaranteed a meal on their food program."

There was was a moment where Sakura looked like she might yell at Ino, but instead succumbed to tears. She reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed. She turned her teary face towards Hinata and nodded, giving her the go ahead to start.

"I-if you really knew me." Hinata started, closing her eyes. She felt a hand place itself on top of hers and she knew it could be no one other than Naruto. She felt another hand rest on her shoulder and knew it was Kiba.

"Just keep your eyes shut." Naruto whispered. "It always calms your stuttering when you calm your nerves."

She nodded, taking in a large breath. "You'd know that I t-_tried_ to commit suicide. That...that everyday I hate that I failed...in the attempt."

She sucked in a great breath and opened her eyes, looking at Sasuke and nodding her own head to signal him to start. For a minute, Naruto didn't think he was going to say anything. Sasuke might have been the most popular guy at their high school, but he was also well know for being closed off and secretive.

"If you really knew me you'd know...that...I hate everything I have." Sasuke said quietly. "Because everything we own took my family away. That...once we got money, we lost love. Our mansion separated us, the expensive items distracted them, and greed consumed them. No one is ever there. I feel...alone."

The group feel silent, all of them having taken their turn. Some were hastily wiping away tears or fighting the urge to say something. A few were fighting the urge to never let go of their friends. Right before their eyes, in the silence that fell over them, an understanding was formed. A bond quickly tied in. A friendship blossomed without them wanting it or seeing it. They were each others salvation from their festering pain.

* * *

Author's Notes: -falls over- This chapter was hard, but Akiru deserves something for helping me get my writing groove back (it seemed like she had amazing timing every time I was online and trying to write!), and Jen-Jen deserves it because I said so.


	2. The Change, The Setback

Chapter Two: The Change, The Setback

Author's Notes: I was going to put this up tomorrow, but I got so excited from getting the final pieces to my cosplay for Otakon, I just wanted to share my good mood with a post!

Warnings: Can be found in chapter one.

Disclaimer: Can be found in chapter one as well as, I don't not own anything concerning the mentioned bands in this chapter. I just luff them.

Chapter Two: The Change, The Setback

- _For Akiru-chan and Jen_

The students were released at the end of the day. Silently they all split ways and didn't utter another word to each other. They all slept a little less restlessly that night. Then they all felt a little more nervous the next day.

Naruto rode to school with Hinata like he did everyday. They talked about little things and sang along to a favorite song of theirs. After parking the car in the student lot, Hinata made it clear she didn't want to leave the safety of the confines of her car.

Naruto, silently agreeing with her, was the one that coaxed her out.

"I'm really nervous too, Hinata." He said lightly. "But we'll go do this together."

She gave a small nod and grabbed the handle of the door. The two of them both took a large breath before opening the doors and stepping out.

Naruto winked over the top of the car. "See, we're fine. No spontaneous combustion."

The girl laughed as she locked up her car and the two of them made their way towards the front of the school. It was crowded as usual. Kids who were lingering around and talking after they got off their buses, and the ones who were just not ready to head inside yet.

They easily spotted Kiba near the line of buses, his bag slung over his shoulder and busily talking to the football team.

The blond waved at his best friend to get his attention, "Hey, Kiba!"

The teen turned away from who he was talking to and looked at Naruto. The blond felt his heart sink somewhere into his stomach at that point. His best friend looked horrified to see him.  
Naruto hesitated in his steps and was only moved forward by the sheer will to follow Hinata. He never thought he'd see the day where he was dreading talking to a life long friend. He tried to think of reasons why Kiba wouldn't want to see him and instantly a million things flashed through his head. Hinata, her voice striking him out of his suddenly crazed thoughts, gave him a soothing answer.

"He's probably nervous after what he said yesterday."

The blond nodded as he looked at her and they walked on through the crowd of students towards Kiba. It made logical sense. Something like that could make someone nervous or terrified. That was good enough to put Naruto at ease.

They stood by while Kiba finished talking to a few of his teammates before the group disbanded.

Naruto smiled as his friend turned towards him. "Planning an extra practice again?"

"Something like that."

"You alright?"

He noticed Kiba not being able to make anything close to eye contact. He couldn't even glance in his direction.

The brunette shrugged. "Fine, why?"

The blond laughed. "You can't even look at me."

"So what's you point?"

Naruto snapped his head back before turning to look at Hinata, silently asking her what the hell was the problem. She was shaking her head, obviously confused by their friend's off-putting attitude.

"Was this about yesterday?" Naruto asked suddenly, looking back at Kiba.

The brunette obviously stiffened and his jaw clenched. Naruto moved the strap to his bag awkwardly and shrugged a little.

"Look, I don't care. Those feelings can't be helped."

"Yeah, well, I do care." He bit.

"We don't m-m-mind, Kiba. Honest." Hinata said suddenly.

"Of course you don't mind Hinata, it doesn't concern you."

"Whoa. Don't get snappy with her." Naruto barked.

"Why? She probably knew the whole time."

"What? How could she know how you feel about your sister?"

Finally Kiba turned his head to actually look at Naruto. "I'm not talking about _that_, at all."

"Then what in the fuck are you talking about?"

"You! And what _you_ said!"

The blond shook his head, "What?"

"K-Kiba! Stop!" Hinata said suddenly, catching on before Naruto.

"That _you_, my best friend is gay, idiot." Kiba snapped. "You think I'm not supposed to be freaked about by that?"

A horrified look fell on Naruto's face as the realization dawned on him with just how many students were around them. With how many people heard what was said and were now staring. He realized how many people just found out he was gay. He realized that his best friend loathed him.

Hinata grabbed on to Naruto's arm when she saw him ball up his fist, and sensing a fight brewing right before her eyes, she tugged on his arm to lead him away. The blond ducked his face as he let Hinata take him through the crowd of whispering students.

They were stopped by a sudden hand on each other their shoulders and they turned to find Sakura and Ino right behind them, huffing a little. It was obvious they ran to catch up with them.

"Don't worry, Naruto." Sakura said suddenly. "You've still got us."

Ino nodded, giving him a bit of a pained smile. They had both seen what had happened and they had heard it all. They felt for him. Yesterday had unwilling linked them

Naruto tried to blink back the tears that had been threatening him every since Kiba had snapped out those words. Just as he fell apart, the least likely people were there to put him back together.

* * *

The day went by like a blur.

Whispers followed Naruto throughout the day wherever he went. Threats starting floating through the air when he passed through large crowds of students heading to their next class. He kept his head down all day. He ignored what he could. Sakura and Ino managed to find him nearly after every class with Hinata. He found himself at lunch with the three of them chatting around like nothing was amiss. They laughed and joked with him. The group seemed like they had been friends since they were young.

He caught Sakura telling off a group of guys at least twice. He saw Ino telling off a few people who were whispering about him early on in the day. He even saw shy little Hinata flip the bird.  
So despite the heavy feelings that were plaguing him, he couldn't help but feel a little lighthearted as he chatted away with them in the lunch line.

"Where do you guys want to sit?" Sakura asked holding her tray.

Ino shrugged. "We can sit at the usual table."

"We're sitting there." Naruto said as he pointed towards a nearly empty table.

They all spotted the sole student sitting there, earbuds firmly in place and quietly eating his food.

Naruto set his tray down opposite of Gaara and waved him out of his trace. His face snapped up and his eyes danced over the group in front of him. Slowly he shut off his music player and plucked out the earbuds.

The four of them seated themselves like this happened every day. Naruto looked up at Gaara just as he popped the top off of his juice and smiled.

"What did you get? Tacos or pizza?"

"What?"

"Or did you get the chicken?" Ino asked.

Gaara tapped the tip of his finger on the edge of his tray, "I got the tacos."

"Nice!" Naruto laughed. "For school slop, they're good."

"Did I do something?" Gaara asked suddenly.

"No, why?" Naruto asked, his mouth full of food.

Gaara shrugged, "No one ever sits with me."

Sakura shrugged back. "Yeah. Things change. What were you listening to?"

Naruto broke out laughing at the confused look that crossed Gaara's face. "I know man, change is confusing."

There was a pause where Naruto was betting on Gaara getting up and running the hell away. He was more than surprised when he smirked with a small shake of his head.

"I was listening to _Silversun Pickups_."

"Really?" Ino said, almost spilling her milk. "I love them!"

"Seriously?" Gaara asked skeptically.

Sakura laughed. "Trust me. She puts them on every time she gets in my car."

"Sounds like Hinata with _Coheed and Cambria_." Naruto laughed.

"Th-they sound good!" Hinata defended.

"I know." Naruto laughed. "Look like cavemen, sing like pretty ladies."

The group laughed, even Gaara gave a little chuckle. They fell into a long conversation about music and concerts. What they hated and what they loved. At one point Naruto got in a shouting match with Ino with many pointed fingers over a favorite band. Sakura and Hinata were laughing at their antics while Gaara moved his lunch tray out of danger.

"Hey, you know what?" Naruto said after he and Ino were made to put the fight aside. "What's everyone doing after school?"

"Nothing." Sakura shrugged.

"Same." Ino said, finishing off her applesauce.

"Homework." Gaara said simply.

"You guys wanna come over and hang out? Me, Hinata and..." Naruto coughed awkwardly and grimaced. "Anyway, usually after school we hang at my house and watch some movies until we remember we have homework."

"Okay." Sakura said instantly. "Should we grab some snacks and drinks and stuff?"

"Yeah, theirs a little convenience store right around the corner from my house."

"What about dinner?" Ino asked.

"We'll order pizza?" He looked over at Gaara. "Is pizza good for you?"

Gaara's eyes grew a little wider than they should have. "Are you sure?"

"Sure of what? I sure as hell like pizza, you don't have to question it." Naruto laughed.

"No, I mean..." Gaara fidgeted a little in his seat, his right index finger tapping against his thumb. "Me coming over."

"Yeah, why not?"

Gaara shook his head, "Change _is_ confusing."

Naruto snorted. "Hey, should I invite that Sasuke kid?"

"Yeah!" Sakura said excitedly. "That will be everyone from yesterday! That will be great."

"What about Kiba?" Gaara asked.

"H-He's busy." Hinata said quickly.

Gaara didn't question it any further. He could tell by the sudden downfall in moods and changes in their facial expression that something had happened. If they wanted him to know, they'd tell him.

"Who's driving?" Gaara continued on, changing the subject. "I don't have a car."

"You can ride with Hinata and I." Naruto said. "Are you and Ino going to ride together?"

"Yeah. We'll follow you." Sakura said.

The four of them looked to the ceiling when the bell rung. Naruto looked down at his half eaten food and frowned. He grabbed his taco with the intention of eating it all the way to class. The rest of the group, who were also caught up in the conversations, followed his lead.

"Alright. I'll find Sasuke after school. We can meet in the parking lot. We parked near the gyms back entrance."

"I've never been this excited to just sit around and watch movies." Ino laughed as the group went and put up their trays.

Despite this spontaneous plan and friendships, all they could do was laugh in agreement.

* * *

The end of the day came quicker than Naruto expected. He figured with his excitement this high the day would drag on against him. He had already called his dad in between and class and semi-explained what was going on. The most Iruka got out of it was that it was going to cost him money.

It wasn't exactly hard to find Sasuke. All he had to do was ask a few girls where they thought he could be and they easily pointed Naruto in the direction of his last class.  
Naruto lucked out as he found him just outside his classroom, leaving a few minutes after everyone else.

The blond waved him down and stopped in front of him with a bright smile.

"Hey...Sasuke, right?"

The teen nodded, sliding his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Naruto paused, wondering if this bold step forward was more of a leap. Finally, he held out his hand in a greeting gesture.  
For a moment, Naruto figured it wasn't going to be returned, and embarrassed he slowly pulled his hand back. He jumped a little when Sasuke's hand wrapped around his quickly, moving them up and down together.

The blond smiled, laughing a little. "I'm Naruto, if you didn't catch that yesterday."

Their hands fell apart from each other; Sasuke's returned to his pocket and Naruto's was drug through his hair.

"Uh, well, I got a bunch of us to come back to my place. People from yesterday. We're going to watch some movies or play games or something. You wanna come?"

Naruto paused, wondering if this sounded forward, so out of awkwardness he rambled on.

"You can stay as long as you like or as short. We're picking up some food and drinks on the way. I think we're going to order pizza or something for dinner. Plus!"

Sasuke quickly withdrew his hand from his pocket and held it up to silence him. "Are you always this persistent?"

Naruto shrugged, laughing. "Yeah."

"I was going to go, you didn't need to convince me."

The blond laughed harder, lurching forward and clapping his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You're a horrible liar."

Sasuke pursed his lips. "Who am I following to get to your house?"

Naruto's eyebrows shot up, "Oh! Sakura. I'm riding with her and Ino. Gaara is riding with Hinata."

"What about Inuzuka?"

Naruto looked away towards the large crowd of students to his left and shrugged. "He has something else to do."

Sasuke held back a wince. It didn't take a genius to figure out why Kiba wasn't showing up. Despite Sasuke having no attachment to the person in front of him, he couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"You can ride with me instead."

Naruto looked back at him and instantly perked up. "Alright, sure. But we have to stop by the store first. Snacks and drinks."

"That's fine."

"I talk over the radio."

Sasuke shrugged. "I can tune things out."

Naruot laughed, shaking his head. "Alright. Everyone is waiting for us in the parking lot. Do you need to call your folks and let them know? Ino's mom had to call my dad and stuff so-"

"No, it will be fine." Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto winced as his mind raced for a topic change. He smiled, lightly punching Sasuke's arm. "Shotgun!"

"You're the only passenger, moron"

The blond stuck his tongue out as he turned to make for the parking lot. "So. Just in case that might change, bastard."

"Why am I a bastard?" Sasuke questioned, easily catching up to the blond.

"Because I'm the moron, you're the bastard. It's how it works."

A dark eyebrow solely rose, a million insults and questions rushed through Sasuke's mind in an instant. Instead, he shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Whatever."

* * *

They arrived at the convenience store in a little over ten minutes. They all piled out of the cars they were traveling in except Gaara. Naruto immediately noticed and walked towards Hinata's car while the rest of the group crowded near the double doors.

The blond leaned in the window, "You coming in or staying in the car?"

Gaara sighed. "I just need to stay in the car. Otherwise I'll be in there forever."

The blond nodded, not needing to ask questions. "What kind of soda and stuff do you want?"

Gaara dug his hand in his pocket for his wallet, his mind trying to think of what he would prefer. "Whatever soda, but it has to be in a bottle, not a can."

"Alright."

"I don't really do chips." He finished, handing the money out the window.

Naruto stepped away, waving him off as he took a step towards the group waiting for him. "Sorry, can't take it."

"Why?"

The blond laughed, siding up to Hinata but loudly talking towards the car. "What kind of friend would I be?"

The group piled into the convenience store. Sakura and Ino went towards the drinks, Hinata went towards the candy, and Sasuke and Naruto went towards the chips.

"What kind do you want?" Naruto asked, looking towards Sasuke.

"Whatever. I'll eat what everyone else is eating."

Naruto reached out and then withdrew his hand. "What are kind are they eating?"

Sasuke gave a simple shrug. "I don't know what everyone likes."

"SAKURA?"

Sasuke's head dropped, his face connecting to his waiting palm.

He heard Sakura and Ino laugh together. "WHAT?"

"WHAT KIND OF CHIPS DO YOU GUYS WANT?"

"WHAT ABOUT HINATA?" Sakura yelled.

"HEY! YOU KIDS STOP YELLING!"

Naruto started cracking up, on the other side of the small store they could hear Sakura and Ino laughing, and he even heard a small chime from Hinata. He looked at Sasuke who was shaking his head, but unable to contain the small little smile that graced his lips.

"Bit of a different experience?" Naruto asked, still chuckling.

"A bit is an understatement."

"Perfect."

* * *

The front of Naruto's house was soon packed with cars. The teens piled out of the cars and grouped together on the lawn while the blond led the way. All of them were sporting their school bags and plastic bags full of junk.

Naruto balanced a heavy bag of soda while he wrestled his key in the lock and practically kicked open the door. He led the way, mumbling to everyone to follow him. Hinata was the only one who seemed comfortable as she slipped off her shoes and put her school bag on a nearby shelf. It was obvious she had been here more than once.

"DAD! I'M HOME!" Naruto yelled, still standing in the entryway.

"Ah." Sasuke started. "This is where it all began."

Naruto laughed, nudging him.

"I HAVE SOME STUFF TO FINISH UP FOR WORK!"

"OKAY! I BROUGHT FRIENDS OVER!"

"GOOD, YOU'LL BE MAKING DINNER THEN, RIGHT?"

"YEAH, DIALING THE WHOLE NUMBER AND EVERYTHING. I GOT YOUR TEA AT THE STORE!"

Naruto tilted his head as a sign for everyone to follow. He led the group as they walked through the small house. He quickly found the dining room and dumped the bags he had on the dining room table before stripping himself of his backpack and dropping it in a chair.

"Make yourselves comfortable." He insisted, moving to put the drinks in the refrigerator. "Living room is right through there. Hinata knows where to go."

The group turned and followed along, Sakura right behind Hinata.

"How long have you known Naruto?" She asked, trying to hold up a light conversation.

Hinata turned into the living room and went straight for her favorite chair which just so happened to be Naruto's as well. "As long as we've all known each other."

Sakura nodded lightly, not responding verbally.

She could just barely remember all of them meeting in their first grade class. Even back then they were separated by the little things that meant nothing. They grouped off so young and never really gave each other the chance to know each other.

The group took their seats and fell into a rather awkward silence. At first, they were all ready to continue on – excited even – to bond with the group that they connected so well with. The only problem was, they were still a little unsure how.

Naruto on the other hand, finished loading the fridge and piled all the chips into one bag and then hoisted the small snacks under another arm. He turned to find Gaara tapping the tip of his right shoe on the ground, mumbling to himself. A few steps back and forth as well as a frustrated growl.

"You're a counter?" Naruto asked, almost shocked.

Gaara snapped his head up, his face grimacing. He continued to tap his toe on the crack, "How did you know?"

"My dad." Naruto attempted to point upwards but only managed a shoulder lift with his full hands. "He went through Cognitive-Behavioral Therapy a few years back when he was close to losing me."

"Its expensive."

"Yeah. But, my dad worked something out with the state in court because it cost so much. If they find your OCD bad enough, I'm pretty sure they'll give you the grant. Whenever he comes downstairs I'll ask him about it."

Gaara nodded, his fingers twitching uncomfortably. "I'll be in there in a minute. I just..."

Naruto cut him off. "Totally understand. Used to take my dad three hours just to leave the house."

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Why?" Naruto shrugged. "It's not like you're breaking anything. Oh, and if it is the case, go for that damn clock right there. I hate it but my dad won't get rid of it."

Gaara chuckled, and Naruto smiled. Gaara looked much better when he was brightened up. "Thank you."

"Of course. But I was serious about the clock."

Naruto shuffled awkwardly out of the kitchen, the quite laughter of Gaara trailing behind him and going unheard to the rest of the group. He dumped the things on the table that took up space in the middle of the room and sighed in relief.

"The drinks are getting cold in the fridge. If you want one, grab one."

"Where's Gaara?" Ino asked.

"He'll be in here in a little bit. What do you guys want to do?"

"I thought this adventure included movies?" Sasuke inquired, looking over a bookshelf in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, but we aren't starting without Gaara."

"What about if we pick up where we left off yesterday? But you know, a different topic." Sakura suggested.

"Man, you guys are gluttons for punishment." Naruto muttered.

"We don't have to." Sakura said. "I just thought it would be a good idea."

"Alright." Sasuke said with finality.

"Hell, you're in too? Man I'm screwed." Naruto whined.

"Are you going to start?" Ino asked, looking at Sakura.

"Alright, sure." She shrugged. "I'll start with a topic."

"Oh come on!" Naruto hollered. "You name the topic, you answer first."

"Th-that's fair." Hinata said lightly

Naruto chuckled. "Go ahead Sakura."

She laughed. "Well now I don't want to go first."

"I'm not." Naruto said immediately.

"N-nope." Hinata said.

Ino shook her head next to Sakura. Slowly but surely it dawned on Sasuke, as he was inspecting the room quietly, that everyone was staring at him. No doubt they were expecting him to lead this.  
He sighed. He knew deep down he shouldn't have come. It was bad enough getting personal at school.

"What's your biggest fear?" Gaara asked as he entered the room.

The group turned to look at him as he entered the room; except for Naruto who was groaning at the question and pretending to beat his own head in.

The group accidentally stared as Gaara shuffled back and forth, mumbling under his breath and doing little things they didn't understand. But they quickly and politely turned to stare at Naruto who was still overacting.

"You f-first." Hinata announced.

"What?" Naruto sat up straight from his seated position on the floor. "Why? We _just_ said-"

"Too much complaining." Gaara said simply, sitting down next to him. "I'll go after you."

Naruto ignored Gaara as he began rearranging stuff on the table and frowned. "If you were going to do this to me, you could have broken the clock."

Gaara chuckled, tapping the tips of his fingers in a specific order on the table top. "It won't kill you."

"Duh." Naruto sighed, leaning forward so his chin rested against the top of the table. "Alright. My biggest fear is that...everyone will figure out just how lonely I am."

The room fell silent, and slowly he moved his face so his forehead was resting on the tabletop. He let out a low groan and shrugged.

Talking to more the floor than the people in the room, he continued. "But, cat's out of the bag now, huh?"

"Me too." A voice replied.

Naruto snapped his head up, nearly taking his nose off on the edge of the table. Blue eyes danced around the group, his head turning to the left and right. Everyone was nodding. He grimaced when he noticed Sakura and Ino were tearing up, clutching each others hands to the point of white knuckles.

"Son, you're supposed to have fun with the guests, not make them upset."

Naruto turned on the ground, his adoptive father standing behind him leaning in the doorway.

"Sorry Iruka. Honestly, its a _long_ story."

"Better be a good one, too. Young man, you know better than to make girls cry."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he heard Hinata giggle in the background, no doubt enjoying the usual father-son scoldings that happened regularly.

"Here girls, if you have to use more, I give you permission to beat him up." Iruka smiled, tossing a small package of tissues that he always carried in his pocket.

"Come on! We're just continuing from the program. Honest. We were all selected."

"That thing you were talking about yesterday? The, what was it...suicide mission?"

The group laughed as Naruto dramatically fell to the floor with an over-exaggerated sigh. "It wasn't as bad as I thought actually."

"Well good. Have a good time kids, I'll be upstairs finishing some work. Come get me when you order pizza."

Sakura giggled as Naruto reached out and gave his dad a sloppy high-five and stood with Ino. "We're going to go fix the smudges under our eyes. Where's your bathroom?"

"I'll s-show you." Hinata announced, fingering the area under her eyes as well.

The girls left the room as Iruka moved out of the way to let them by. Naruto shot up from his spot and waved his arms like signaling an airplane. "Wait! Can you talk to Gaara about the therapy you did for the OCD? How you got the money from the state and all that?"

Iruka smiled, "Of course. I'm making some tea if you want to come in the kitchen Gaara."

The blond turned towards him and nodded. "I swear, the worst he can do to you is over-feed you."

Gaara nodded, slowly getting up and following behind Iruka into the kitchen. Naruto smiled when he heard the low hums of their conversation drifting into the room. The blond stood, stretching his arms over his head and arching his back with an appreciative sigh.

He noticed Sasuke standing in front of one of the many bookshelves that littered his house and went to stand next to him, his hands digging into his pockets uncomfortably.

"My dad reads a lot. There's no stopping him once he enters a bookstore I tell you."

Sasuke snorted. "My brother used to be like that."

The blond chuckled. "Bookworms."

"You know something?" Sasuke said suddenly, almost mumbling. "I thought I was the only one."

Naruto gave him a curious glance before looking over the new additions to the bookshelf he hadn't noticed until now. "What's that?"

"That had that secret and fear."

The blond made a sound of understanding before rocking on the balls of his feet and gave a little shrug. "Well...maybe we won't be that lonely anymore."

The girls walked back into the room at that moment with their hands filled with glasses of soda. Gaara was right behind them with Iruka who was jotting down a few numbers on a slip of paper.  
The group all came together to gather around the table; Naruto opening bags of chips and Iruka setting out coasters.

Sasuke shrugged next to the blond, grabbing a chip. "Yeah, maybe not."

* * *

Author's Note: 500 word a day challenge is better for me than I thought!  
Also: Fans of All Eyes On You...Could you guys hit up the poll I have in my profile. Even if you want to send me a PM about it, I'm fine with that. But your opinions are really important to me with this decision.


	3. The Setback, The Promise

Chapter Three: The Setback, The Promise

Author's Note: WOO! Another update. I'm doin' good! For those of you who have Pmd me and I haven't responded, please forgive me. I'll get back to you soon!

Warnings/Disclaimer: Been done. Can be found in previous chapters.

Chapter Three: The Setback, The Promise

-_For Akiru_

* * *

The next day didn't start as it usually did.

When Naruto and Hinata pulled up, Sakura and Ino pulled into the spot next to them. They greeted each other like this was an everyday occurrence; with hugs and waves and loud chattering. Sakura started talking about the movies they had watched last night and Ino complained about how she would have to finish her homework in her first period. Naruto spotted Gaara getting off a bus and flagged him down and shouted at an embarrassing level. The girls laughed at him when Gaara gave him a funny look before he smirked. They even managed to drag Sasuke into their group when they spotted him walking by himself through the parking lot.

They carried on together all day. They bumped into each other after some classes and talked until they were late. They all sat together again at lunch. Without really realizing it and not thinking about denying it, they were quickly falling into a comfortable routine together.  
Naruto broke off from Sakura and Gaara at the end of the day when they all had left class at the same time on coincidence. They agreed to meet in the student parking lot after school to make plans together.

Of course, despite how amazing he felt the day was going, not all good things last. Just as we was rounding a corner on his way back to class he collided with a fellow student. A fellow student and friend.

Naruto felt like his insides froze when he realized it was Kiba, and the two of them went rigid across from each other. The blond immediately shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced around them in the hall to find it deserted.

"Can we talk?" Naruto mumbled.

Kiba mimicked Naruto and uncomfortably shoved his hands in his pockets and barely nodded, checking around to see if anyone was around them.

"Are you seriously done talking to me?" The blond questioned.

"Right now, or period?"

"In general. As in we're not going to be friends anymore and all those years of my life have been wasted on a fake person."

"Fake?" Kiba asked incredulously. "You're the one who's fake!"

"How?" Naruto demanded. "Because I hid something like that from you in _fear_ that _this_ would happen?"

"You lied to me for years." Kiba pointed out, turning to look at him. "Not over something stupid, either. Something important. How do I know you haven't been like, hitting on me or some crap. Or our friends? What is everyone going to think about us? I don't know if I can be friends with you after that!"

"And you can't blame me? You, Mr. Homophobic. How was I supposed to tell _you_ I was gay?"

"I don't know. Just be straight with me."

"Fine." Naruto growled. "I'll be fucking straight with you. You're a judgmental asshole that can't take his head out of his vagina for five seconds to see that he's throwing away his best friend. You're so in to what other people think of you, you don't care who you lose in the process. I would _never_ hit on you Kiba because you are not; in anyway, shape or form, attractive."

The blond pushed past Kiba at that moment, making sure to bump his shoulder as hard as possible before storming on. He was mad and upset. He was furious and broken. He lost his best friend because he was being truthful and himself.

Naruto swiped under his eyes angrily with one of his hands as he marched on. He pulled his hood up over his head as the final bell rung and signaled everyone to leave class. The last thing he needed at this point was to be a known crybaby alongside being the schools mascot for homosexuality.

So concerned was he that someone would spot the tears, he ran straight into another random student who was just minding their own business. Naruto swiped his fingertips under his eyes one last time before he torn down his hood and started apologizing.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you-"

"Figures." Sasuke sighed out.

Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes; of all people to run into it just had to be Sasuke.

"Sorry." The blond muttered.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke questioned, but managed without a tone of concern.

The blond shrugged, intent on staring at the ground. "Great man. Catch you later, yeah?"

Naruto tried to turn and walk away but was stopped by Sasuke's hand that wrapped around his upper arm.

"What's wrong? You aren't alright."

"I'm fine." Naruto protested, refusing to turn and look at him.

"Then look at me." Sasuke practically commanded.

"Now I _really_ wish you hadn't done the program." Naruto said with a sad chuckle. "You would have just told me off and went about your day."

"Would you just shut up and look at me?"

The blond turned slowly, yanking his arm out of Sasuke's painful grasp. His face was facing Sasuke, but his eyes were staring at a wall off to the side. It was embarrassing facing someone who seemed so stoney and impassive and your face was stained with tear tracks.

"What happened with Kiba?" He asked suddenly.

Blue eyes snapped to attention and were immediately faced with dark pools that were holding a twinge of concern.

"How did you know I was with Kiba?"

"I saw the two of you when I was leaving class early. What happened?"

"Long story." Naruto muttered.

"What happened?" Sasuke repeated.

"It's nothing."

Sasuke re-wrapped his hand around Naruto upper arm and proceeded to drag him through the swarm of students that were rushing to get out of school. The two of them were bumped, pushed and shoved but Sasuke's grip never lessened.

"Sasuke!" Naruto barked, trying to rip his arm away.

His grip tightened as he rushed Naruto along behind him, the blond stumbling over his own two feet as he tried to keep up. They found their way outside and Naruto was thankful the trip down the cement stairs went without falter. He finally gave in and jogged slightly to keep up with Sasuke's pace when he noticed they were nearing the student parking lot.

They stopped next to Sasuke's car and the most expensive in the lot. Everyone in the school knew it was his. It was always parked in the back as far away from the other cars as he could muster. Which also meant not many students were loitering near it after school.

Sasuke finally released is death grip and left Naruto rubbing the sore spot through his hoodie.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not." Naruto rightly defended.

"You were." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah, and the whole thing you wouldn't understand. So can we drop it?"

"Didn't you learn the other day that we understand each other more than we thought?"

Naruto shrugged, shoving his hands in the confines of his hoodie pocket. "Well, yeah. I just didn't think you of all people were taking the program to heart."

"Because me sharing my feelings happens on a regular basis." Sasuke replied sarcastically.

Naruto reached back and pulled his hood over his head and then mumbled something under his breath. Sasuke cleared his throat signaling that he didn't hear him.

"He doesn't know...Kiba doesn't know if he wants to be friends anymore."

"Why?" Sasuke pushed.

"I don't know. Must be a really strong male pride thing or something. He can't even be around me for five seconds without getting freaked."

"He'll get over it." Sasuke reassured him.

Naruto shook his head and continued studying the ground, bouncing one of his legs to show his increasing anxiety. "I don't think so. Not this time."

"Naruto." Sasuke sighed. "He's your best friend, right?"

The blond nodded, refusing anymore acknowledgment.

"Then it will work out. But wipe your face, the girls are coming over here."

Naruto peaked his head up quickly at Sasuke, shock evident in his features. Small lines of tears were traveling down his tan face. He figured if he couldn't see them, he wouldn't be able to tell. It was why he had hid his face. He quickly wiped under his eyes with his sleeves and finished just in time.

"Naruto?"

The blond turned, facing Sakura and Ino with the two of them looking on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?"

He reached out towards the both of them, gently grabbing at their arms as concern filled his face.

Ino groaned and Sakura sniffled. "We just..._needed_ to tell you something."

Naruto swallowed, worrying slightly. "Alright, just tell me what's wrong."

"We've just sat down and talked to Gaara and Hinata." Ino started. "We needed to talk to you too. Naruto, we're so sorry with how we treated you in the past."

"We were horrible to you." Sakura continued.

"You didn't deserve it at all."

"You're so nice." Sakura said shakily.

"And you have difficulties just like us."

Naruto laughed, squeezing their arms and taking a step forward, giving them both a sloppy hug. He pulled back, smiling.

"It's in the past guys. Don't let the guilt ride you, alright. We're friends now."

Sakura and Ino both groaned before launching forward and wrapping their arms around him, crying and laughing at the same time. Naruto was mumbling words of comfort to the girls, messing with their hair and poking at their faces.

The three of them pulled back from each other and Naruto quickly wiped under their eyes while they laughed.

Sakura turned and faced Sasuke, her hand still resting on Naruto's forearm. "Look, I'm treating everyone to pizza down the street. I know it isn't much, but it's a small token. Will you come with us? Both of you?"

Naruto nodded looking over the girls and glancing at Sasuke. He wanted him to come along despite the twenty questions from hell.

"Yeah, that's fine. We'll meet you there."

"Alright, we'll see you there. Hinata and Gaara are riding with us."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto waved as the girls parted and went back down the parking lot towards their car, where no doubt, the other two were waiting for them.

"I don't think being best friends will help." Naruto said suddenly, watching the girls walk down the parking lot. "Being gay is a big deal to a lot of people."

"Tell me about it." Sasuke muttered.

The blond laughed, nudging Sasuke in the side. "Sorry. You seem to keep getting dragged into this and have to hear it. My bad."

Sasuke looked down towards the ground, pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "What an idiot." He mumbled.

* * *

Sasuke didn't ask about Kiba after that. Naruto was thankful. Silently he hoped Sasuke understood that the fight was still hurting him and he just needed to take a break from thinking about it even more.

He figured Sasuke got the hint when instead of pushing the subject of the matter further, he simply turned on the car radio. Naruto swayed his head to the music and hummed out of tune while Sasuke occasionally turned to glare at him. He never complained so Naruto never stopped.

They arrived at the pizza place just as Sakura and the rest were getting out of her car. The blond nudged Sasuke as soon as they met again side by side outside of Sasuke's car and laughed a little.

"This feels like we're starting something permanent, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us." Naruto said, pointing between the two groups as they walked towards each other. "It feels like this is meant to last a long time."

Somewhere, deep down, where Sasuke didn't have to admit it out loud; he silently hoped it did.

-00-00-

Three whole pizzas and nine pitchers of soda later, the group left. Sakura and Ino had plans with the cheer leading squad. Hinata had to head home for her cousin's birthday. Gaara had a doctor's appointment.

Naruto bumped Sakura's shoulder on purpose. "What are you doing this weekend? Like, starting tonight after cheer-cult meet up?"

She shook her head and shrugged. "Nothing. You have an idea?"

"Yeah. My dad is heading out of town for business and he said I could have friends over as long as we don't get crazy. Which defines itself as no parties. I wanted to see if you guys all just wanted to come and spend the night. Movies and pizzas, you know?"

Ino smiled. "Aren't we a little old to have slumber parties?"

"It's not a slumber party!" Naruto insisted. "It's hanging out."

"He won't have a problem with girls coming?" Sakura asked.

"No. He trusts me." The blond said. "He knows we aren't going to get into trouble. Though, when I told him about the idea he stressed that I tell you it was alright to beat me if I make you cry."

The group laughed and Naruto grumbled, not finding it funny at all. He knew his father was serious with letting a few girls beat him senseless if he made them cry.

"Girls get beds separate from the guys in the living room. You know, being polite and making sure you're comfortable."

"I-Iruka?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I got another sex talk out of it, too. What does that make it Hina? Over twenty?"

She was laughing while she nodded and then she shook her head. It was just like Iruka. She was still surprised the over protective father was fine with a group of kids he was unfamiliar with were going to be spending the night there. She was betting family friends would be stopping by as well as he would be questioning her upon arriving home. He knew Hinata couldn't lie.

"But I understand if some parents aren't cool with it." Naruto said suddenly. "But Iruka is willing to talk to them before he leaves in a few hours. No doubt insure them of his plans of spy neighbors and randomly appearing family friends."

Naruto passed out his father's cell number happily and everyone took the time to exchange their own numbers. He was surprised everyone was agreeing to the plan. Even Sasuke.

"Tell Neji I'm sorry, Hinata. I have to go clean up the house. But tell him he's welcome to come!"

She nodded and waved as the group of Ino, Sakura, Gaara and herself walked back towards Sakura's car.

Naruto elbowed Sasuke lightly and turned to look at him. "Want to help me clean?"

Sasuke snorted at the wiggling eyebrows and turned towards his car, leaving Naruto behind. "Why not...?"

The blond jogged up to the other side of Sasuke car, shock clearly written on his face. "What? Seriously?"

"I have nothing better to do."

"Well, gee. I'm oh so excited to spend time with you as well, bastard."

"Whatever moron, just get in the car."

"Hey, by the way..." Naruto said as he yanked his seat belt on. "Do you want Iruka to call once we get to my house? You didn't get his number."

"No. It will be fine."

The blond squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as Sasuke reversed out of the parking space. "Do you need to drop by your house to grab stuff?"

"I'll go later."

"Why, we're already out?"

"No."

Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window as the pizza shop disappeared from view.

"You know, you _make_ me open up and you can't even do the tiny thing of taking me with you to your house. Friendship is like a partnership, there is supposed to be an equal amount of everything. That includes letting each other into each others lives. Not being selfish."

Sasuke glared out the windshield as they idled at stop light. He stayed silent and Naruto snorted lightly.

"Sucks to be wrong, doesn't it?"

"Did I say you were right?" Sasuke snapped back.

The blond rolled his eyes and and huffed when Sasuke turned the car stereo up. Sky blue eyes were reflected in the glass of the car window as he watched the passing scenery, too annoyed to try and strike up another conversation with Sasuke. He figured the teen was simply going to drop him off at his house and call it a day.

So when they took an unfamiliar turn in a direction that wasn't in any relation to Naruto's house, the blond would admit he got confused.

As soon as they immediately pulled into an unfamiliar driveway just a few short minutes away from the pizza place, he knew Sasuke had taken them to his house.  
As they road up the long driveway Naruto turned to stare at Sasuke, trying to study his face to catch a feel for his emotions. Not one to give up with Sasuke's face set in stone, he decided to provoke him. Like an idiot.

"Actions are better than words. This is just as good as admitting I was right."

A blaze of black glared at him, fueled with anger and what Naruto was undoubtedly sure was nerves and confusion; the blond sank back into his seat in the car.

"The lawn looks nice." Naruto commented absently as the car was shoved in park.

"Come on, I want to make this quick." Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto undid his seat belt as he glanced at his phone, Iruka texting him about already talking to a few parents and how he'd appreciate a warning next time. He figured his friends would let him know somehow that they could come or not. Everyone had each others numbers now.

Naruto tripped over his own feet a little and jogged to catch up with Sasuke who seemed to be power walking.

Sasuke was brisk in opening the door and sliding off his shoes before continuing on; Naruto hopped around trying to yank his shoes off and run to catch up. They passed by two cleaning ladies who stopped to smile and wave at Sasuke who nodded back politely.

Naruto scanned the walls and opened rooms or anything blue eyes could land on as he tried to keep up with Sasuke. There was art spaced out on the walls in thick decorative frames. A few small tables were placed it seemed, to take up space. There was a strip of carpet down the middle of the hardwood hallway. The lights that littered the ceiling were the only things that looked practical and non-expensive. That was, until Naruto realized they were motion-sensor.

He paused briefly while walking past one door that was open wide when he caught site of someone sitting at a large desk. To Naruto, he looked like Sasuke in a few years time. He figured it was a close relative like a brother. It was probably the brother Sasuke had mentioned. He was so wrapped up in whatever work he was doing at his desk that he missed Naruto squawking when Sasuke yanked him down the hall with him after the short stop.

"Who was that?" The blond asked as he tried to free his wrist, but to no avail.

"My brother." Sasuke said quickly, still marching down the hall.

Naruto looked behind him as he was being dragged along. "Oh! The bookworm, right?"

"No, the workaholic."

Naruto frowned at Sasuke's clipped tone and short answers. The grip on his wrist disappeared suddenly, which left him rubbing the spot that was now slightly sore.  
The blond shuffled his feet, feeling a little awkward as Sasuke walked around his room and gathered the things he needed. Naruto didn't know what to talk about but felt like the silence needed to be filled.

Despite knowing the subject was touchy and damn near murder inducing, Naruto decided to try anyway.

"So...uh...do I get to meet your rents?" Naruto shrugged.

"No."

"Oh. They not home?" The blond continued.

"I'm not sure." Sasuke replied honestly.

Naruto laughed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know if they're home or not."

Naruto shrugged. "When was the last time you talked to them, anyway?"

"Two...three, maybe?" Sasuke questioned more to himself than anyone.

"What, days? My dad always loves those days." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke shook his head, stuffing random bits of clothes in a bag. "No, months."

"Uh...what about your brother?"

"I talk to him everyday."

"Oh!" Naruto smiled. "See that's good."

"We always leave the house at the same time, so it's unavoidable."

"Well why don't you go talk to him now? He's home."

"I can't." Sasuke sighed. "Itachi's working. I'm not allowed to disturb him while he's working."

"Ready?" Naruto muttered, just letting it go.

"Yeah."

Sasuke slung his bag over his shoulder and the two of them left in silence. Naruto quietly followed behind Sasuke as he led them out of the house. He barely glance into the random office where he had spotted Itachi when they walked by.

He almost said something to Sasuke when he noticed Itachi looking up from his work, his mouth opened like he was going to say something.

But when Itachi turned his face back to his work, he kept his mouth shut and continued to follow him. They were in the car before they knew it. Naruto stared out the window while Sasuke drove to his house, occasionally double checking his directions.

Otherwise, the only comfort noise was the music that played on in the background. It was an alternative band Iruka would listen to a lot when he thought Naruto wasn't around.  
Just as Naruto started to lightly sing along, Sasuke pulled up in front of Naruto's house. He quickly shut the car off and Naruto's singing faded off.

"Don't worry." The blond said suddenly after neither of them had made a move to get out.

"About?"

"Being lonely." Naruto said, still staring out the window. "You won't be that lonely anymore."

"Just drop it." Sasuke muttered, cracking open his door.

The blond turned and looked at him, his face set seriously. Their eyes locked and for a moment, Naruto swore he could see the guard Sasuke had up in his eyes.

"I promise." Naruto whispered.

"Let's go clean, moron."

"Fine, bastard."

* * *

Author's Note: I was going to make this like, three times longer...but I figured this was a fine ending point.


	4. The Promise, The Trigger

Chapter Four: The Promise, The Trigger

Author's Notes: Sorry for the epic fail in updating guys. Life, as we all know it can be, was being a son of a bitch. I'm trying, really I am. Please just keep hanging in there.

Warnings/Disclaimer: Done.

Chapter Four: The Promise, The Trigger

- _For Akiru_

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto cleaned the house in record time. It was only because after Naruto pegged Sasuke with a roll of paper towels and Sasuke beamed him in retaliation with a bottle, Iruka came down. Mid way to getting packed and swearing he was going to run late, he shouted out orders like a drill instructor.  
Naruto had to forget to mention that Iruka could be irrational when it came to cleaning.

Naruto and Sasuke helped Iruka drag his luggage to his car and Naruto quoted the rules while Iruka was getting himself into the car.

"A few people will be stopping by." He promised, leaning out the window. "Sasuke, you'll probably be familiar with one of them. He's a teacher at your school."

Sasuke gave a curious glance in Naruto's direction and the blond held back a grimace, causing his lip to twitch. "Kakashi? The history teacher?"

It took all of Sasuke's will power to hold in a groan.

"Asuma is going to be stopping by, as well as Tsunade, and I think Mr. Sarutobi is going to be as well."

"Okay dad." Naruto said.

"I left you money to get food and stuff for you and your friends. Leave the emergency money alone. Pizza isn't an emergency."

The blond laughed. "Alright pop."

"I talked to all the parents and promised our wonderful supervising visitors would give them a call and give them updates. Everyone's house number is by the phone, except yours Sasuke. Just give it to them when they arrive."

"We understand dad." Naruto said dully, ready for his father to leave already.

"I left all the numbers you can reach me by the phone as well. And remember-"

"Dad!" Naruto whined. "I _know_."

Iruka turned just as he caught sight of Hinata's car pulling up behind him, and Naruto was excited to see she had Gaara with her. He was a little terrified to see Neji had come.

"Alright. Have fun son."

"Bring home the bacon dad."

Iruka laughed as he cranked on his car. "Love you! Be safe!"

"Love you too!"

Naruto waved as his dad drove off the street and didn't turn to face his friends till his father's car was out of sight.

"Hey Neji. Long time no see."

The older teen nodded, standing closely next to Hinata.

The blond sighed. "Asides me, these are the two guys are staying. The usual people will be dropping by to check on us. We have emergency numbers and emergency money. The girls are going to be sleeping separate from the guys. Promise."

"Good." He turned to his cousin and gave a feeble attempt at a smile. "Thank you for letting me borrow your car. Call when you need to get picked up or if you need anything."

"What happened to your car?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Neji sighed, taking the keys from his little cousin. "The brakes need replacing and I'm getting new tires."

"Good, as long as it isn't serious."

Neji nodded his thanks for Naruto's concern and turned back towards Hinata's car and drove off without so much as another word.

"Good to see he's a much happier person." Naruto mumbled sarcastically. "Still as protective as ever."

"M-more s-s-so." She giggled.

"Why do you say that?" The blond asked, grabbing Hinata's bag and leading the group back towards the house.

"He t-t-ried to give m-me a knife."

Naruto burst into a fit of laughter upon opening the door of the house and dragging the group along with him. Hinata took her bag and headed for Naruto's room where she knew the girls would be staying. The guys brought their bags into the living room where Naruto and Sasuke had already loaded it with blankets, pillows and sleeping bags.

"So your parents were cool with it?" Naruto asked.

Gaara nodded. "They were too grateful towards your father with the information he gave us to help me. They couldn't say no."

"Bitchin'." Naruto grinned. "Look, you choose where you want your stuff to go first. I want you to make sure you're comfortable so your anxiety doesn't go overboard and then your impulses get out of hand or something."

Gaara nodded his thanks. "I brought some anxiety medication in case it gets too bad."

"Where do you want to put it?" Naruto asked, taking the bottle Gaara had fished from his pocket.

"Somewhere close to you." He muttered. "I trust you to know when I need to take it. I can get stubborn."

The blond laughed, shoving the bottle in his pocket. "Sounds good."

"Moron...the other girls are here." Sasuke said, elbowing Naruto and pointing out the window.

"Be a man and help them?"

Sasuke sighed, tossing Naruto a dirty look before turning and heading out the room and walking out the front door.

"Mind if I ask something?" Gaara said suddenly, ticking off his fingers in a certain order.

"Sure." Naruto chirped.

"What happened with Kiba?" He asked. "You don't have to answer."

The blond shrugged. "He isn't exactly thrilled with finding out that I'm gay. It's hard on some people."

"Why?" Gaara asked. "You're still you."

The blond laughed and shook his head. "Thank goodness you can grasp that concept."

"Of course." He muttered. "If you weren't yourself, I'd still be all alone."

The blond went to reply earnestly, saying how much that meant to him, but their privet moment was interrupted by Sasuke, Sakura and Ino walking in.

The blond smiled at Gaara and nodded in silent thanks before taking the girls upstairs to help them get settled.

Everyone was finally there.

Everyone that meant everything.

* * *

After Naruto decided five in the evening was the best time for pajamas, everyone had piled into the living room dressed to impress their pillows. Sasuke began giving Naruto hell for his orange, yellow and green socks that were bright enough to blind him apparently. Hinata and Ino had traded slippers. Gaara had lent Sakura a shirt when she realized she brought the wrong pajama shirt.

Tsunade had already stopped by, and to Naruto's surprise, brought more junk food and sodas. She double checked that the girls were feeling safe and were going to be sleeping in the other room before using the phone to call everyone's house. Sasuke had easily talked his way out of Tsunade not calling.

She said Asuma was going to drop by on his way home from work to double check everything and she wasn't sure about their well known history teacher. He loved surprises too much to tell.  
Naruto walked back into the living room after he politely walked Tsunade to her car.

"So what now, guys? Junk food, more junk food and maybe a little bit of a movie?" Naruto chuckled.

"I was looking forward to some junk food, actually." Sakura replied.

"Well do you think we might be able to get some?" Ino chuckled.

"He-here? No." Hinata smiled.

"Damn." Gaara muttered. "Drawn in with false hope of horribly bad but tasty food. Naruto, you asshole."

Sasuke sighed, "Looks like we'll just have to kill you."

Sakura shrugged. "Well, I'm in no mood to really kill someone. Too happy. But I'll be glad to help you bury the body."

"Hmm." Ino grinned, tapping her chin.

"What are we going to need?" Gaara smirked.

Hinata shrugged. "A sh-shovel for one."

"Boots, gloves, aprons, acid and something to light you on fire to be safe. You seem to eat to much to decompose like I want." Sasuke said in a dead tone.

"You know, Sasuke, I figured only you would know what you need to murder someone." Naruto laughed. "But you forgot one key thing."

"That would be?"

"Ice cream." Naruto deadpanned. "Murder is insanely pointless if you don't get ice cream afterward. I'm disappointed in you to forget something so important."

The group began laughing loudly when Sasuke's palm met his forehead at the statement he deemed stupid. Only Naruto would want to talk about food after someone mentioned murder and decomposition.

The hours ticked on along with the mindless television and talking. Random conversations over anything that they could think to talk about. Someone seemed to change the channel every ten minutes.

Naruto finally dug out a stack of DVDs and held a voting process to see which would be the one they would watch.

Due to Sasuke refusing to participate in the voting, the girls swept the floor.

Naruto sighed. "Alright, kid movie it is."

"At least it's a good one. Not one of the ones you go back and watch and wonder why in the hell you liked it in the first place." Gaara said.

"Agreed!" Sakura said, throwing up her hand in the air. "I _hate_ that. Its like your childhood memories get kicked a little."

Naruto popped in the DVD and jumped back on his place on the couch, settling comfortably into the soft cushions. He passed a new soda to Hinata as she tossed him a candy bar. Ino and Sakura threw their legs over each other sloppily and comfortably as they shared a bowl of popcorn on the rest of the couch. Gaara was fiddling with something on the floor where he lay on a laid out blanket.  
Sasuke stood from the loveseat silently as the previews at the beginning of the DVD played.

Naruto spoke up. "Where are you going? The bathroom is to the right, bastard."

Sasuke turned and shook his head lightly. "I'm going outside to make a phone call, moron."

The blond glared in his direction as he heard the front door open and close, the group lightly chattering about the previews to movies from when they were young.  
Blue eyes found Sasuke's bag from school, just were he left it. The blond frowned when he noticed Sasuke's cell phone sticking out from the top.

"I'll be right back." Naruto muttered as he followed Sasuke's path out the front door, leaving everyone else behind in his house.

Naruto caught the sight of Sasuke's headlights on his car shining and heard the engine purring lightly.

Nartuo jogged barefoot up to Sasuke's car. He cursed as each step connected his feet with sharp acorns that had fallen from the sole tree in the front yard. He smacked his hands on the glass of the passenger window and watched as Sasuke barely flinched from the surprise.

He yanked the car door open just before Sasuke managed to lock it.

He bent his face in the open door and gave him a funny look. "It's polite when a guest _tells_ people he's leaving. A phone call? Man, I thought I was the moron out of the duo. You're screwing up big time."

"I'll be back." Sasuke sighed out.

"Don't let me keep you, jackass."

Sasuke turned and gave Naruto a foul look. "What's with the damn attitude? I said I'll be right back."

"Because if you didn't want to come in the first place, you should have said so. If you were going to skip out, you could have at least told me. Damn, you really are a bastard."

Naruto straightened up and slammed the door shut, immediately turning around and ready to march the hellish front yard. He just couldn't resist the urge to stop when Sasuke's car door opened after the car shut off.

Sasuke threw his arm on the top of his car and glared at the blond.

"Look, I can't watch that movie, alright?"

"Why?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"I've opened up to you today more than anyone in my life. Can't you be satisfied with that?"

"No."

"Well, too damn bad moron."

Blue eyes rolled and tan hands were tossed in the air. "It's a damn movie. Really? Get over yourself."

"Have you ever had something that triggered a memory? A smell? A song? A book? A _movie_?"

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, of course."

"Were they all always fun and happy memories?"

Sasuke could just barely see through the dim outside lighting. But he caught Naruto's body sagging in realization and defeat.

Naruto took the few steps back to the car, holding in his curses with each step. He stopped and turned with his back gently leaning into the car that took up his driveway. He leaned his head back until it uncomfortably set on the top of the car.

"Every time." Naruto sighed. He turned his head slightly towards the direction of Sasuke, his eyes stayed locked on the sky. "Every time on a night like this...man. You know, when there is only a few clouds in the sky? The air is chilled but not cold. There is barely a breeze that just constantly brushes you. Its horribly quiet, you know, even the crickets aren't singing? That's my trigger."

The blond jumped, jerking his head up and twisting his upper half around when Sasuke slammed his car door shut.

"Then go inside."

The blond shrugged. "It isn't my favorite movie anyway."

"Stop, Naruto."

The blond chuckled, turning his face back to the sky. "That's a change, my name instead of moron. Stop what, anyway?"

"If it's a bad memory that it triggers, then go inside."

The blond sighed, "Why, then you're there with yours."

"Why do you do that?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Do what?"

"Put others far before yourself."

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe it's kinda like the same reason you don't want to let others in on your life. You know? We don't...hmm, how do I put it into words?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the car next to Naruto and bumped his shoulder. "We don't want to get hurt. In our own ways."

Naruto turned and smiled at him brightly, "I might have you become a non-bastard yet, Sasuke. You being open and all."

Sasuke shook his head. "You truly are a glutton for punishment."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a difficult task, moron."

"Meh." Naruto shrugged indifferently. "Can I ask you one last thing, and then I _swear_ I'll stop asking."

Sasuke snorted. "What, for the night?"

"Yeah, duh."

"Just get it over with."

"Why the movie?"

Sasuke lips twitched, itching to fight to explain why. Instead he decided otherwise. "It was the very last movie my family watched together. There was a really bad storm, I was six and I hated the thunder."

"You were scared." Naruto corrected. Sasuke glared back.

"It was the very last time my parents told me they loved me. It was the last time my mother ever tucked me into bed and the last night Itachi came into my room to read me my favorite bed time story. He used to act it out with me. It was the last night in our old house before we moved to the new one. Before we stopped being a family and just became roommates."

"The last night of not being lonely. Of being happy." Naruto muttered.

The silence was enough of an answer for Naruto and he nudged Sasuke's shoulder with his on purpose.

"Remember, bastard. I promised you won't feel like that anymore."

"Yeah, I know, you're here to insure I have an everlasting headache."

Naruto chuckled and kicked off the car and shouted over his shoulder. "Lets go put on a new movie and crack open some new sodas."

In the dim lighting, Naruto missed the rare occurrence of a small smile as it graced Sasuke's lips, just as he kicked off his car and followed Naruto into the house.

* * *

No one really meant to fall asleep where they were, they fully intended to follow the rules that were set, but sleep happens. Asuma said so as he stopped by and found half the group passed out. Hinata was curled up in the chair under Naruto's favorite blanket. Sakura and Ino were leaning against each other on the couch covered in the blanket Gaara threw over them when he realized they were asleep.

Gaara was on the floor closest to the hallway, curled up in his sleeping bag lying on his stomach. He went out trying to finish a movie.

Naruto laid in the dead middle of the floor, facing the television that was now turned down to a lower level. Sasuke had his space set up next to him from where he was originally sitting. Naruto was the space invader.

"Hey, moron." Sasuke whispered in the room full of light snores and deep breathing.

"What if I was asleep?" Naruto whispered back, rolling over to face Sasuke instead of the quiet television.

"With all the caffeine and sugar you ingested tonight? I doubt you'll sleep for a week."

"High tolerance, I got a few more minutes – max."

Sasuke couldn't help the snort of humor at the blond's quick retort. "One last question."

"For the night?" Naruto mocked quietly with a small grin.

"Duh." Sasuke sighed, nudging him with his elbow.

"Why is that _your_ trigger."

"Hm, you truly are a bastard." Naruto said as he made himself more comfortable, "It was the night I found out nothing."

Sasuke bunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "Either you're talking in riddles, or you're more tired than you thought."

Naruto turned his face into his pillow as he laughed before resurfacing. "I was given up for adoption. I never knew if my parents hated me or loved me. If they gave me up out of spite or love. I didn't know if I looked more like my mom or dad, whose personality I got stuck with. On a night like that was when Iruka broke it to me that I was adopted."

"Some are bad, and some are good." Sasuke sighed out.

"What?"

"The triggers. I remember my last happy moment and you remember your worst."

Naruto shrugged, stretching one of his arms out of the sleeping bag and covering part of the space between them. "This time it didn't hurt as bad though. You know? I wasn't alone when I remembered. Plus I have to remember how much Iruka loves me. You need to remember the same thing about your family."

Sasuke nodded as he rolled over to face Naruto whose eyelids were beginning to drupe. The blond snickered lightly. "I'm totally telling Sakura she snores in the morning."

"You going to shoot for two and tell Ino she drools?" Sasuke whispered with a smirk.

"Sure, why not. Maybe if I tell Gaara he looks like an angel when he sleeps he'll protect me from their wrath."

Sasuke flicked at Naruto's hand with his own. "Idiot."

Blue eyes watched as Sasuke's hand settled on the floor just next to his. Their fingertips were so close to touching. He could visibly see the difference in the tones of their skin and had to remember to start with pale emo jokes in the morning.

Sasuke twisted in his sleeping bag to get a better position, their fingertips brushing each other in what seemed like a drawn out moment.

"Your hand is freezing, moron. Get under your sleeping bag."

"Your hand is fucking hot. I knew you were there devil incarnate."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he watched Nauto's eyelids finally touch down and struggle to open. He had lost his battle against sleep. So figuring it was safe, Sasuke gently covered Naruto's exposed hand with his own. Just for a little bit he figured, until his hand was warm. No one would know. Sasuke almost jumped out of his skin when Naruto's fingers slid in between his, lacing them together.

Slurring his words and smiling lightly, his eyes still unable to reopen, Naruto whispered.

"It was like we were made for each other, huh?"

Then, before Sasuke could even think of something to say back, Naruto snored right in his face.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope everyone likes this chapter as much as I do.


	5. The Trigger, The Moment

Chapter Five: The Trigger, The Moment

Author's Note: I didn't think I'd have this done for another couple of weeks! I've been so busy I didn't think it was going to happen! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I do!

Warning/Disclaimer: Fluff, boys love, and so on. I don't own Naruto. I do own the evil plot I will be pursuing starting next chapter. Enjoy the fluff while it last, for the angst will be returning!

Chapter Five: The Trigger, The Moment

For _Akiru_ – I'm keeping you on the darkside even if it kills me!

* * *

Sasuke awoke the next day with a foot firmly planted on the back of his head. How Nartuo got in the position, he'll never know. Everyone else thought it was funny, that was, until Naruto kept to his word and told Sakura and Ino their habits during sleep.

So after Naruto ran for his life, was chased out of his own house, and ran into Kakashi who just so happened to be on his way to check in on the group; the day carried on.  
Kakashi tagged along when the group when they went out to breakfast on Sasuke's behalf. Of course after the free meal the man disappeared.

The group went window shopping to past the time. Naruto sported a bra around the entire department store over his shirt. Sasuke kept his distance, showing he wanted to scream he didn't know him. That was, until the blond stopped in the middle of the store, hands on his hips and turned to glare right at Sasuke.

"Darling, you have yet to tell me if you like it or not! You're sleeping on the couch tonight you rude, insensitive man!"

So after proceeding to be kicked out of the store by a security guard with no sense of humor whatsoever, they went to a local place Gaara started mentioning.

"It's a little far back into the woods near my house, its really small though. Its pretty secluded but it's not off limits or anything. People go to it all the time."

"So a nice little pond?" Ino asked as they were walking back to their cars in the mall parking lot.

"Yeah, a nice little opening and everything. There are paths all around too if you guys like walking or something."

"F-Fireflies!" Hinata gasped.

Naruto laughed, and Gaara nodded. "They're _always_' there. I swear they don't care about the seasons around that pond."

"What's the big deal?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Hinata, Kiba and I would catch as many fireflies as we could all in one night, have a contest, and then let them go when we were done."

"Sounds pointless." Sasuke muttered.

"It is." Naruto said, elbowing Sasuke. "But we've been doing it since we met. Not to mention, when you let them all go at once, its kinda beautiful."

Ino giggled. "That's cute, Naruto."

"B-but i-i-it is!" Hinata defended.

"Well" Sakura smiled, throwing her arms around Ino's and Naruto's shoulders. "To our new secret hangout we go."

* * *

Gaara gave directions to his house where everyone agreed it would be the best place to park. So the two cars stood outside of his house as he walked inside to inform his parents why the cars were there. He came back out a few moments later with a book, and a few jars, before walking back up to the group.

Gaara handed the jars over to Hinata. "I figured you'd need them."

"Th-thank you!" She chirped happily.

He gave a small smile. "No problem."

"Don't they need holes?" Sasuke asked, and Gaara visibly cringed.

"Dude, you keep the lids cracked. Duh." Naruto recovered quickly.

The blond smiled towards the red head and Gaara nodded his thanks. He knew just because you had an idea of how someones OCD works doesn't mean you knew it all.

"Alright, Gaara!" Sakura exclaimed, losing her control in her excitement. "Lead the way!"

Ino walked along the path behind Gaara's house, next to him, followed by Hinata and Sakura, and ending the train was Sasuke and Naruto.

Ino talked to Gaara about his book and quickly began a discussion on favorite authors. Hinata was giving Sakura tips on catching fireflies. Naruto began nagging Sasuke about lightening up.  
They reached the clearing rather quickly, and they all jumbled next to each other to take in the site. There was indeed a small little pond surrounded by some tall grass, a guard of trees and a few lengthy fields that were wide open and tempting.

"This is _awesome_." Naruto let out.

Ino busted out in a fit of giggles and tugged Sakura along by her arm, who immediately turned and grabbed Hianta's hand. The three of them ran off laughing together, hopping through the tall grass.

Gaara stretched and then pointed to a particular tree. "I need to finish this book for class."

"I'm going to check out this pond, you in Sasuke?"

The teen sighed. "No choice."

Naruto gave him a look. "Don't be so excited, will you?"

Gaara chuckled as he walked off towards his favorite reading spot, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to go left towards a path around the small pond. Naruto tugged off his shoes and socks and went to the waters edge, bending over to run his fingers through the chilled water.

"You'll catch pneumonia in temperatures like this." Sasuke called, leaning up against a tree.

Naruto laughed. "No. I'll be fine."

The groups settled in to doing their own thing. The girls played old school yard games until the sun began to set. Gaara quietly and calmly burned through his book. Naruto had put his socks and shoes back on and was skipping rocks, Sasuke sat behind him at the tree he had been leaning on and occasionally throwing rocks in just to mess up Naruto's rhythm.

Sasuke watched the blond closely. He was looking for any type of sign that Naruto's demeanor had changed. After last night he figured things would be awkward and distant. The blond was acting like it was just another day hanging out with his group of friends. So, being sick and tired of being the one wondering about it, Sasuke decided to chance it.

"You don't remember what you said last night?" Sasuke asked, tossing a pebble into the pond.

"Huh?" The blond glanced at Sasuke briefly. "Yeah, and I kept good on my promise. I told Sakura and Ino, though I still need to tell Gaara. Don't you remember the early morning jog for my life? Are you that desperate for a conversation that you want to rehash my morning of fear?"

The raven glanced at the blond who was standing, his hands on his hips and his eyes dazing across the pond; the sun's reflection bouncing off the water as it was beginning to set.

"A trigger." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto turned to him with his eyebrows raised in question. "Hm?"

Sasuke stood and dusted himself off before siding up to Naruto who was still staring at him curiously.

"You have the worst memory in history, by the way." Sasuke said, staring across the pond.

Hinata, Sakura and Ino were catching fireflies that were beginning to come out while Gaara sat under a tree to read, his face planted in the pages as the light was fading.

Sasuke purposely brushed his fingers against Naruto's as he turned to walk around the pond, just an aimless endeavor till they decided to leave.

"Damn Sasuke, your hands are hot. I knew you were the devil incarnate."

The raven shrugged and barely turned to look at him, shoving his hands in his pockets and beginning to walk off. "And yours are cold. I told you to put them under the sleeping bag to get warm. You didn't want to listen."

Naruto felt his eyebrows bunch together, completely confused as he watched Sasuke walk around the small pond. He stopped briefly to chat with Gaara about whatever book he was reading. Naruto continued to wonder what all that meant.

He watched as Sasuke and Hinata exchanged words when he caught up with the girls, and took her jar away from her and caught six bugs in one scoop.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto just once, just briefly, to see if he had figured it out. He turned away to put the cap back on the jar and handed it to Hinata. The girl walked back over to Sakura and Ino who were still wildly swinging their jars.

Blue eyes watched, somehow fixated as Sasuke reached out his index finger and a tiny lightening bug landed with its end glowing.

Naruto's heart jolted in his chest.  
_  
It was like we were made for each other, huh?_

Naruto's hand met his forehead as he rushed to a more shaded place to hide his flaming face.

* * *

The rest of the weekend went by like a blur.

That was until they realized Iruka would be home in an hour and the house was a wreck. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged one sole look and ran for the cleaning supplies. Ino put Gaara up into Naruto's room after the blond refused to let Gaara help clean. It wasn't an insult, and Gaara knew it. Naruto just didn't want him to have something cleaned wrong and Gaara have a panic attack.

Ino, Sakura and Hinata covered what they deemed was the 'first layer' which was containers, wrappers and cans galore. Sasuke and Naruto were in charge of the 'bottom layer' which was vacuuming, wiping down _everything_ and making the place nearly shine.

They jam packed all the trash in the bin outside to give it the look that they hadn't trashed too much stuff. Naruto was cleaning all the table tops and Sasuke was cussing out the vacuum cleaner as they were finishing up.

"Good call on the wet to dry powder, Sakura." Naruto commented as he erased the last spot on the side table.

"Naruto! He's back!" Ino called from the window, having been put on lookout a few minutes prior.

"Sasuke, put it up!"

The raven glared, Hinata yanking the cord out of the wall and he quickly wound it up with quick hands. Sakura grabbed what cleaning supplies she could in one swoop of her arms quickly followed by Naruto. Sasuke shoved the vacuum back into the closet only a few feet away. Hinata and Ino jumped on the couch and clicked on the television like nothing was out of place. Gaara came hopping down the stairs to quickly stretch out on the floor, Sasuke jumping over him as he went towards the chair.

Just as Iruka came walking in the front door, Naruto and Sakura were walking into the living room with their arms full of soda.

Naruto perfectly feigned shock. "Dad!"

He dumped the soda cans on the table and ran over to give his father a welcoming hug. "How was the trip?"

Iruka smiled. "It was wonderful. Went flawlessly. Wow son, the house looks wonderful."

Naruto smiled, turning around and looking at the group who were comfortably hanging out in the living room. He nudged his father in the ribs gently.

"Hinata kept us all in check. Is your stuff still in the car."

Iruka was beaming towards Hinata as he nodded. "Yes."

"Alright, I'll get it."

Iruka shook out of his happy daze at the sight of his house. "Oh, no. Don't worry about it, this is your fun weekend."

Naruto laughed as he pushed open the front door. "I'm sure carrying in luggage won't ruin it that much."

Naruto was quick gathering his father's luggage, barely looking up when he heard the front door of Kiba's house creak open. It was indeed his one time best friend. He didn't make a signal or sound towards him. Naruto wanted to give him the time he thought Kiba needed. Or at least he kept telling himself that. He wasn't sure if his best friend was going to stay his friend, or if Naruto was going to keep giving him time till the bitter end.

The blond lugged the luggage back into the house with a heavy feeling weighing on his chest. He felt as if when he let the front door shut behind him, he shut the door on his and Kiba's friendship for good. But seeing his group of friends waiting for him in the living room, all talking to Iruka, he knew the pain wouldn't be as harsh as he thought. He wouldn't be as alone as he imagined he would be.

Iruka smiled as he turned to his son. "The girls all have to get home, but I invited Gaara and Sasuke stay for an extra night."

Naruto smiled, sloppily dropping his father's things. "Awesome. I don't know if we have much left in the kitchen."

Iruka laughed loudly, figuring as much. "Let's find out, otherwise we can give a deliveryman somewhere a wonderful workout."

Naruto laughed, following his father as the girls went upstairs to gather their things. Ino and Sakura were going out with Sakura's parents to celebrate their anniversary, and once a week Hinata and Neji would go out to eat as well.

Sasuke and Gaara followed the girls, intent on helping.

Iruka turned around and grabbed Naruto in a caring hug as soon as they were out of sight of Naruto's friends. Iruka learned a long time ago that as his son got older, the simple things became rather embarrassing. He was still shocked his son had given him such a hug when he walked in.

Iruka pulled back and smiled, Naruto shook his head. "I didn't think you'd be that excited that I kept the house intact. You really have no faith in me."

Iruka laughed, shaking his head. "Very funny."

Iruka reacted on instinct as he ran his hand through his sons hair. He used to do it to calm Naruto down or to get him to sleep. Now it was a rare thing to simply show love of a father towards his son.  
Iruka gave him a funny look as he brushed his fingers through Naruto's hair in that loving gesture. Something seemed different. Even if he had only been home for five minutes, he could immediately tell.

"Hm." Iruka hummed as Naruto's eyes popped open. It had always been a reflex to shut them.

"What?"

Iruka shook his head and patted Nartuo's shoulder. "Something about you just seems a little different is all."

The blond laughed. "Dad, it was _one_ weekend."

Iruka hummed again. "And in one weekend your smile grew."

"Grew? It's always the same size, pop."

Iruka snorted. "It's _brighter_. You're happier, is what I'm getting at."

"Oh." Naruto said lightly. "You should just spell stuff out so we can avoid these confusions."

The older man chuckled as he patted Naruto's shoulder. "Well, whatever is doing it, don't lose it. Seeing you this happy is wonderful, you shouldn't let that go."

"Naruto, let's go, we have to take Hinata home." Sasuke said dully as he walked passed the kitchen with her bag slung over his shoulder.

Iruka chuckled. "He's a chipper one, isn't he?"

The blond shrugged, turning to watch Sasuke walk out of the open front door. "Actually dad, there is far more to him than that bastardly outer shell."

* * *

Gaara and Sasuke decided on staying one last night, and in the morning they would catch a ride with Sasuke to school.

Iruka had gone to bed early, too tired to stay awake from his trip. Gaara was already asleep, having to take his anxiety medication and becoming increasingly tired.

Naruto was lying on the floor where he had slept next to Sasuke the night before, Gaara stretched out asleep on the couch, and Sasuke sitting up next to him. The two of them were watching a murder mystery show based on real events. Naruto thought the detective work was cool, Sasuke was intrigued by the forensics. They had silently gotten sucked in really. They were trying to find something boring to put on as background noise to fall asleep too. They hadn't planned on staying up late, as they had school the very next day and early no less.

The show cut to commercial and Naruto noticed Sasuke's shoulders relax. He seemed completely on edge during the entire show.

"You really like this stuff, huh?" Naruto said quietly, determined not wake Gaara.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, shrugging nonchalantly. "I always have."

"Oh yeah? So...what? You want to be like them guys on CSI and stuff?"

Sasuke snorted. "Like the people on this show. Glorification on forensic science is a little over the top."

"So you really want to get into that when you're older?"

Sasuke shrugged again, turning back to the tv. "Yeah."

"Why? Just because you're interested in it?"

"No."

"Because you'll be the new-age Sherlock?"

Sasuke sighed, and strained. "_No_."

The blond huffed. "Then why?"

"Because I'd like to be just as occupied as my family so maybe I won't be as lonely anymore." Sasuke spat.

Nartuo rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and huffed. He stared at the ceiling instead of the television. Sasuke glared at him.

"Something annoying about that?"

"Yeah, asshole."

Sasuke turned more towards him, ready to strike with a punch when Naruto grumbled.

"I told you enough times you don't have to be lonely anymore. I guess my friendship means nothing to you, does it? Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Gaara are just more people passing through your fucking life. Maybe, Sasuke, you just want to be alone."

Naruto rolled over on his side, grabbing his pillow and fluffing it up a little violently. The blond was still talking aggravatingly; part grumbling, part irritated growl.

"I mean shit, don't let us keep you. Sorry we give a damn. But really Sasuke, if you're scared you're going to get hurt again like your family hurt you – that you'll get let down again – just say so. That's more understandable than you being a bastard."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked in a snappy tone.

"You heard me." Naruto bit, grinding his head into the pillow. "I'd tell you goodnight, but I doubt you'd appreciate the worth in those words from a friend."

Sasuke stared at Naruto through the flickering dim lights from the television. He had his eyes angrily screwed shut tight. He was breathing heavily through his nose in annoyance.

Slowly and silently, Sasuke decided to lay down himself. There was no point to stay awake and watch the show anymore. He wasn't sure what he should say to Naruto, or if he should bother at all. But the bottom line was simple.

"I never knew you could get so mad." Sasuke muttered, closing his eyes.

Naruto turned and then rolled over to face Sasuke, trying to glare him down, but not doing a very good job. Sasuke sighed, reaching his hand out and linking their fingers quickly like it had been done the other night. Naruto tried to keep his face calm and collective, but he knew his blushes were a bit harder to control. Sasuke gently shut his eyes and settled into his pillow, mumbling to Naruto.

"I know you won't leave me. But in all honesty Naruto, I'm just waiting for it to change just like everything else."

The tan fingers twitched lightly in the lock they found themselves in, staring at Sasuke as if he was trying to figure him out for the very first time. It seemed as if he was literally hanging onto Naruto like he'd disappear when his eyes were shut.

He wasn't going to lie. The admittance had shocked him. It was like pulling teeth just to get Sasuke to say normal things, but to come out with something so deep and personal was shocking. Now Sasuke was holding his hand like Naruto had done to him, and starting to fall asleep.

In all honesty, Naruto thought it was some type of joke. He leaned towards Sasuke, his head picking up and hovering slightly. He was looking for an opening to give his friend away, but it appeared as Sasuke really was drifting to sleep.

Naruto inched his face forward, trying not to move his hand as he got closer to Sasuke. His dark bangs had pooled on the floor and crossed over his forehead. The flickering lights from the television highlighted Sasuke's pale and smooth skin. Naruto noticed upon closer inspection that Sasuke had very long and girly eyelashes. He chuckled lightly, his breath ghosting across Sasuke's face and making his bangs move. Naruto almost jumped when Sasuke's lips twitched into a smirk.

"You going to do it, or what?" He asked tiredly.

The blond gave him a funny look, and smiled. Sasuke sounded funny when he was half asleep. "Do what?"

The raven sighed, cracked open his eyes and glanced at Naruto. He was closer than he really thought, but it just made it all the more simpler. He just lifted his head up, yanked on Naruto's hand to pull him forward and smoothly connected their lips.

Sasuke pulled back just enough so their lips were barely touching, their foreheads resting against each other. Sasuke barely sighed against Naruto's lips, ignoring the death grip that the blond now had on his hand.

"Goodnight." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto watched, wide eyed and in complete disbelief as Sasuke laid his head back down contently, his fingers still laced with Naruto's and acted like this was something that happened between them everyday.

The blond had his jaw hanging, his mouth open as he gawked at Sasuke. Then, he cursed under his breath as he laid his own head down, still staring wide eyed in disbelief.

"You fucking bastard."

* * *

Author's Note: -head desk- I wanted something nice, before I became the evil author once more! Till next chapter! Happy Holidays!


	6. The Moment, The Hope

Chapter Six: The Moment, The Hope

Author's Note: Ello! Sorry I haven't posted in over a month, but life is just _busy_. I have been trying to write at least every night after work and before bed, and it seems to be paying off. So keep watching, as I'm hoping to have more chapters posted this month.

Warning/Disclaimer: I still say I don't own Naruto, but fueled by illusions, I think I might some day. The warnings? Nothing much; violence, tears, angst and touchy moments. The usual.

Chapter Six: The Moment, The Hope

For _my_ Akiru-chan, my Naruto.

* * *

The morning was as normal as it really could be. Naruto defended himself when Sasuke awoke realizing his pillow was gone and Naruto had it. Something about a sensitive neck and close reach before Sasuke started chasing him. Before Gaara could really spring into action, Iruka was downstairs in a flash. Kids stampeding through his house was _not_ going to be tolerated. Especially at an ungodly hour when getting home after a long weekend. Gaara was rewarded with hot chocolate for his good behavior, while Naruto moaned and whined about not getting a mug himself.

The group finally went about getting ready. Naruto and Sasuke fighting over who got the shower first and Gaara taking his while they fought. Naruto called shotgun when they went to drive to school, but Gaara had already been patiently waiting in the front seat when Naruto ran up to the car. Now, despite Gaara being withdrawn into himself, he couldn't help but wave a little to Naruto before pointing to the backseat.

It indeed felt like their happiness was somewhat untouchable after such a wonderful weekend.

That was, until they arrived at school.

It seemed normal enough in the parking lot. Nothing really out of the ordinary as they climb out of the car. That was when they heard the rushed chattering of the crowd that was spread around them.  
Gaara turned and looked over the car at Sasuke while Naruto was climbing out of the back seat.

"Did they say _cops_?"

The other teen nodded, trying to look over a blond head where the students were slowly crowding. "Something about a student getting taken away?"

"What's going on now?" Naruto huffed, dragging his backpack out behind him.

The three teens slowly walked to the rear of Sasuke's car, the three of them staying far away from the scene that was playing out in front of their school.

"What in the hell happened?" Naruto asked, eyeing the squad cars and an ambulance, lights blazing.

Gaara shrugged and Sasuke tried to walk away. He hated rubbernecking and gawking. Instead he turned around and came face to face with a familiar teacher. He was looking for something or someone, his eyes searching around frantically. He looked annoyed and rushed.

He looked around Sasuke and then stepped around him, calling towards Naruto.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I need you to follow me please." The teacher said sternly.

The blond looked to his two friends with a confused face before looking back at the teacher. "What's going on?"

"Now, Mr. Uzumaki."

The blond gave one last look towards his friends before silently following along through the buzzing crowd. The teacher never turned to say a word, hint towards what was wrong or if he was in trouble, or said anything for that matter. Naruto simply followed him through the school going through the busy parts and the quite parts. Of course he ended up in the one place he hated seeing, and that was the main office. The main office was usually where he ended up before he was sent to the security office where he was given detention slips, lectures and of course, the infamous phone calls home.

The blond followed him into a room, the door being shut behind him. He was soon faced with his principle, two police officers and his guidance counselor.

"_Okay_." He stretched. "Can I get an answer as to what in the world is going on?"

"Naruto, go ahead and sit down dear."

Okay, so he had talked to his guidance counselor more than his fair share. She was old, sweet, and something like everyone's grandmother. So, he did what he was told. Somewhat, because he respected her, but mostly because she had Iruka on speed dial.

"These officers here just need to ask you a few questions."

"Why?"

The principle cleared his throat, catching Naruto's attention. "Some things happened at school this morning. Your name came up and we just want to get things straight."

The blond turned to the officers. "Look guys, I'm on hiatus with the prank pulling. I have an air tight alibi too."

"Talked to one of us before?" One officer asked.

"Maybe." Naruto muttered, taking his seat. "What's going on?"

"Mr. Uzumaki, do you know a fellow student by the name of Kiba Inuzuka?"

The blond nodded slowly. "Yeah, we had a falling out recently, but he's my best friend."

Naruto would _never_ say otherwise. No matter how Kiba felt about him, they were best friends.

The other officer nodded, jotting down a note. "Do you know or have been aware of any enemies Kiba might have?"

"Asides his report card, no."

"Known anyone to get mad enough to hurt him?"

Naruto paused for a brief moment, worry suddenly flooding him. "No. A lot of people like Kiba, he's on the football team. Did something happen?"

"You sure no one had a personal vendetta?"

Naruto stood up, holding up his hands. "I'm not answering another question till I get an answer. Did something happen?"

The guidance counselor stood, putting a hand on one of the officers shoulders to make more room for her to be seen. "Yes. Kiba was hurt pretty badly, and it was very much intentional. We're just trying to get to the bottom of it."

Naruto's mind flashed with racing thoughts, his heart pounded in his chest, his hands started to shake. "How did my name come up?"

The whispered question was cautious and somewhat chilling. Naruto had the worst gut feeling of his life. He didn't want to be right. He'd kill not to be right.

"Seems it was linked to something of a hate crime and a rumor."

Naruto's heart dropped to his stomach, and his knees hit the floor.

* * *

The steady rhythm of a heart monitor wasn't exactly the most soothing alarm clock one could ask for. Kiba, on the other hand, had no other choice.

There was a calm, soothing hand stroking his hair and pushing it back from his forehead. It was comforting, calming and somewhat welcoming. He didn't remember much, and waking up in what was obviously a hospital wasn't exactly the best place to start piecing together everything.

His vision now cleared and his head pounding, his eyes found Hinata's. She had been crying, it was apparent. She was still shaking and nervously gnawing on her lip. Their were three red and bruised marks on her face. She let out a shaky sigh when Kiba looked at her. It was full of relief like she had been holding it the entire time.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

She shook her head a little bit, still chewing on her lip. "There...th-there was a fight."

Kiba could barely hear her whispers, but it seemed like the word "_fight"_ had jarred his memory.

Hinata had come to talk to him bright and early in the morning, when she knew he would be able to corner Kiba with ease.

It was a usual Monday morning. He came in early to get things done for football so he wouldn't have to stay later the rest of the week. He'd organize stuff and talk with his coach, and if he was feeling awake enough, he'd take down the weight room.

He remembered Hinata getting there not a full minute before other students would begin pouring into the school.  
_  
"I j-just want..."_

Kiba sighed, putting away binders on a shelf in a specific order. "Hinata, I know you want me to talk to Naruto. I...I just can't yet."

The girl barely tilted back her head in frustration, "Why?"

"Look, it's easier for you, okay?"

"H-how?"

Kiba slammed down a binder in aggravation. "You can't understand Hinata, alright."

"Make me." She challenged.

Kiba sat still for a moment, letting his forehead come to rest in a waiting hand after taking a seat on a bench. "I mean, we're in high school Hinata."

"S-so?" She gave him a look of confusion.

Kiba stood up and walked up to his friend. "I was pissed, okay? My best friend_ kept a secret like that from me for who knows how long. I was so mad. But look what I did to him? Do you know how dangerous it is for someone to be open with their sexuality in a fucked up high school like ours? I _had_ to push him away. I just...I totally screwed up from the start. I didn't mean to do it like that."_

Hinata's eyes were searching Kiba's face, trying to find the point. The reason. She couldn't think of it.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was the reason he got blown out of the water. Me. I was the one who put him in the spotlight, Hinata."

"Th-then stay b-by him!"

"I can't hurt him like that! Hinata, please, look at Naruto and I from an outsiders perspective. We can be mistaken for a couple."

She huffed, clearly getting pissed.

"It's easier to ignore someones sexuality if they aren't publicly showing it off. It was my_ fault in making Naruto such a big target like that. Regardless if I'm comfortable or not with it, I shouldn't have done what  
I did. But, if I play my cards right Hina...I can make this all go away."_

She was biting on her lip, Kiba noticed. She was trying not to cry. "You're hurt-ting him."

He looked down, a small shake of his head. "I know. But I'm keeping him safe. People are talking, their planning; he can get hurt badly."

"T-t-tell someone!" She snapped.

"Being a snitch will get me hurt and then Naruto will just come later. If I keep playing my cards as the popular jock, I can get this all to blow over."

"H...how?" She seemed genuinely curious.

Kiba went to reply, something along the lines of "Naruto not being worth the time of day", but he hesitated with the sentence that stung him. Instead, someone else answered for him.

"He acts like he isn't sucking Uzumaki's dick and all will be forgotten." A voice called.  
  
That was the last thing he remembered clearly. There was a fuzzy image of him and another guy in each others faces, yelling back and forth. He could hear Hinata's scream echo in his head, he could faintly remember her crying. He barely recalled a ride in the ambulance and an officer trying to drill him for questions. Everything was just so confusing.

He heard the curtain get pulled back in one swoop, and his eyes found Naruto standing in the doorway. Hinata instinctively walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, starting to cry on his shoulder.

He gently rubbed her back for a moment before pulling her back and looking her square in the eyes. He couldn't bare to see the marks on her face. "Neji is in the waiting room. You better get out there before he blows up the place, okay?"

It was bad enough Kiba had been beaten so badly because of him, because of who he was. The fact that Hinata had been slipped in the whole ordeal just made it harder. She shouldn't have been touched. She probably didn't even think about defending _herself_ in such a situation. She would have only been thinking about her friend. Naruto silently walked into the room, walking up to the bed

Kiba laid in and sat in the chair next to it. He refused to look at him. Naruto kept swearing he'd see the hate filled look he last saw on his friend's face when he outed him.  
They stayed silent for a few moments. No one tried to move, mumble or even let out a sigh. The situation was semi-tense and very awkward.

"I talked to the cops." Naruto finally muttered.

Kiba stared at the ceiling, refusing to meet Naruto's eyes.

"I'm going to transfer schools." The blond sighed, using the car ride over with Iruka to think about it. "It would be easier."

"Don't." Kiba said quietly.

Naruto shook his head, leaning back in the chair next to Kiba's bed and staring at the mounted television set. It was off, a blank screen.

"Look at the facts, Kiba. I got my two closest friends hurt. I'm a liability. I can't hang around."

"Naruto, you didn't get anyone hurt."

The blond let out a sad, hurt chuckle. "Kiba, being who I am got the two of you hurt. I need to think of others before myself."

"You always do."

"Then why is it a problem?" Naruto countered easily.

"You have friends there. A lot of people will be upset if you leave."

"I'm not moving, idiot. I'm going to a different school."

Kiba sighed, frustratingly rolling his eyes. He knew this isn't how their first conversation should have gone. It should have been different.

"Well, I got to get out of here. My dad wants to get to your house as soon as possible to take care of the dog. Seems like your mom nor your sister are budging from this place till you do. He probably wants to clean for your mom since she's been so busy."

Kiba watched Naruto for a moment, the blond still staring off in a dead-like way at nothing. He looked lost and hopeless.

"What are you waiting for?" Kiba whispered.

"You to tell me what you could tell Hinata." Naruto sighed out, he was tired of hearing Hinata say it for him. "I'd personally like to hear you say you don't hate me, that I'm not a disgusting pile of shit and that you just don't know how to handle it. That I can probably have my best friend back. That you're mad at me and mad at yourself. I want you to say-"

"I'm sorry." Kiba announced, and just as loud as possible. He was finally looking at his best friend. "I'm really sorry...I'm so sorry, Naruto."

Naruto cracked a smile, trying to hide the fact that his eyes were watering. He didn't even bother to look at Kiba as he barely nodded his head. He knew at that moment he wasn't sure when he was going to get to see Kiba again. His friend still needed to get comfortable with Naruto's sexuality, get over being mad, and then make sure no one was going to get hurt again. Naruto stood quickly from the chair, not turning to look at Kiba. He only wiped under his eyes when he was halfway down the hallway, and just couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

* * *

It was a new day. A Tuesday morning.

Naruto was sitting on his front stoop of his house, his cell phone was placed in his lap. He had debated all day calling someone. Some were in school, others were recovering. He was staying home the rest of the week till the transfer was complete. Hinata was home, getting ready to start home bound study. He was tired and exhausted. His guilt and anxiety kept him up all night. His racing thoughts didn't help the matter either.

Not one of his friends aside Hinata knew where he went, where he disappeared to. Ino and Sakura called Naruto more times than he could keep up with. Gaara called a few times, and finally settled with a concerned voice mail. Surprisingly enough, even Sasuke called.

Naruto wanted to call Hinata. He could only guess her phone was being bombarded like his was. He felt loss when it came to calling her. He didn't know what he should say to her. He didn't know how he could ever face her again. If he hadn't opened his mouth, he thought, this wouldn't have happened. If he kept himself silenced, things wouldn't have gone this wrong. If he wasn't himself, if he had never been born...

He smacked the both of his hands up to his face and rubbed it vigorously, before raking his hands through his hair and ruffling it.

He sighed out heavily. This wasn't like himself. Despite all the heavy hits in his life; he had always managed to stay light, airy and positive. He couldn't feel like this heavy blow had finally broke him.  
It was bad enough when something bad happened to him, but this time his closest friends had gone down, too.

Hours passed and Naruto still sat there on his stoop, trapped in his own viscous mind. He finally noted the time and realized all his friends should be home by now. He battled with himself about bothering them with his problems. He finally swallowed his doubt, picked up the phone, and called the only person he thought understood him better than anyone.

* * *

Sasuke hated his ring tone, and he hated Naruto for programming it into his phone.

He was silently relieved the moron was finally calling him back. It seemed like everyone was calling Sasuke now that they couldn't get a hold of Naruto. It seemed like everyone expected Sasuke to know what was going on. He wouldn't admit he was worried. But when he had finally linked together most of the pieces to this awkward puzzle, something was biting at him. Kiba, Hinata and Naruto all disappeared the day an ambulance and squad cars showed up at school. Now, he was finally going to get some answers.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his head dropping back onto his pillow and his eyes going back to his book. He had been lying down, reading for a paper he had to do.

But he was met with silence. A whisper of wind as it hit the phone, maybe it was Naruto breathing, but no response. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Prank calling is pointless with caller ID."

More silence. More seconds ticked by. More time where Naruto could have filled it up with pointless prattle. An explanation. Stupid noises. Endless insults.

"Idiot, talk or I'll hang up." Sasuke said in a frustrated tone. "You can't just up and disappear, call and then not talk."

So there was a whisper in response. One that caught Sasuke complete by surprise. One that was hurt, alone and terrified.

"Please come over."

Sasuke sat up in bed, shutting his book and tossing it on his desk. "What the hell is going on, moron?"

"I'm sorry..." Naruto muttered. "I just didn't know who else to call..."

"You have a lot of people to call." Sasuke replied, knowing this was obvious.

Naruto's shaky sigh reached the phone, and Sasuke felt himself freeze. "Naruto?"

"Please." Naruto pleaded quietly into the phone. "Just please come over."

Sasuke was standing from his bed now, just in front of his desk. He looked down where he kept his car keys and stopped for a moment. He glanced down at his shoes sitting neatly next to the desk.

Slowly, pale lids closed over dark eyes, and to himself he gave a little nod. "I'll be right there."

Before he hung up the phone and made his quick exit from his house, he heard the whispered words seeming to fill with hope.

"Thank you..."

* * *

Sasuke played off the fact that he had sped most of the way to Naruto's house, only to slow as he got to his street. He pulled up the curb and got out his car calmly, shutting the door gently, and walked up the lawn casually. He pulled his hand back as he reached the door and knocked, pretending to wait patiently. A moment passed by, and not even a sound echoed through the house that Naruto had heard him, so he knocked once more. Once again, he was met with nothing. He was sure Naruto wouldn't up an leave, not after that phone call. Maybe Iruka had come home, and they were caught up talking? Maybe Iruka took him out? Naruto would have called back.

He looked back to the driveway, just now noticing that Iruka's white car wasn't sitting in the driveway. They had no garage. His father wasn't home. Naruto was alone, upset as he was.  
Sasuke turned his fist to the side and banged on the door with the butt of his hand. He wouldn't admit there was a flare of panic that sparked in his chest. Despite Naruto's nearly prefect facade of being happy, being fine, being normal; Sasuke wasn't fooled. He was the same way, and one thing was for certain; if you couldn't fool yourself, then who could you fool?

Naruto finally swung open the door, nearly getting knocked in the face while he still fooled with the waist of his jeans. "I didn't think you'd be here this quick. I had to go to the bathroom."

Sasuke knew he was frowning. Naruto never sounded anything short of giddy and happy. Now he sounded like a drone, full of nothing but hopelessness and a dull void.  
Instead of inviting Sasuke inside like he had expected, Naruto stepped out of the door and stood next to him. His eyes reflected the sky that day, both a crystal clear blue. They weren't holding the same twinkle though. The same stubborn glint. It was gone.

Sasuke stood next to him silently for a good while. Neither of them moved or talked, but simply admired the lawn. Sure, Sasuke's patience was being tested to the limit, but he was an Uchiha. He could last forever.

"Have you ever felt like...you were sorry for existing?"

Sasuke's head turned sharply to the blond next to him. Naruto looked paler than he had just a few minutes ago. He looked lost.

"I think during our hardest trials and tribulations, we all wish we didn't have to deal with it. But wishing you were never born is something completely different."

"I know." Naruto reassured. "I understand that."

Sasuke turned back to the lawn and for a moment, he paused in thought. Then slowly, just barely, he nodded. "Some times, yes. I have, and this is my first time admitting it."

Naruto snorted, not surprised at all. Sasuke was like trying to open a book to read him. Except you needed a crowbar, will power, and the stubborn trait. But once Naruto wedged the pages open just a bit, he could make everything out easily. It was because Naruto already caught on that they were nearly one in the same.

"You feel like..." Sasuke barely, visibly winced. "That if you weren't here, certain things would never happen."

Naruto's heart slammed against his chest for a moment. He held onto that feeling of understanding so he knew he wasn't standing alone. His only regret was knowing that indeed, Sasuke had felt this pain before.

"It hurts..." Naruto whispered, his face slowly grasping a pained expression.

Sasuke didn't want to look at him. One part was because, he was taught when a man has a problem emotionally, you turn the other cheek to allow him to have his moment. The other part honestly couldn't bare to see him so hurt. Especially when Sasuke knew how bad that pain could be.

Sasuke turned and grabbed the handle of the door, turning it and pushing the door open. His other hand grabbed Naruto's wrist as he walked in the door. In one quick movement, Naruto knew what to do, where to go.

He dropped his head on Sasuke's shoulder just inside the door, off to the side and out of sight. He felt Sasuke's forehead rest on his own, the close proximity causing their heads to rest against each other. Naruto's fingers sunk into Sasuke's shirt, wrapping into the fabric and holding on desperately.

One hand of Sasuke's buried itself in Naruto's hair, the other grabbed his shirt near his hip. Silently together, by themselves; they shared their pain, their tears and their hope. A hope that within this other person they'd find peace, their salvation...their happiness.

* * *

Author's Note: Can you guys stop being mean to Kiba now? Why is it that I always turn my favorites into the assholes?


	7. The Hope, The Return

Chapter Seven: The Hope, The Return

Author's Note: Mixed reviews on that last chapter, and all with _amazing_ feedback. I thank you graciously for that. Some people thought Naruto was overreacting, some thought he was completely moving away and others were simply happy he and Sasuke had another 'moment' (I was, too.). In any sense, the only thing I wanted to clear up was Naruto isn't _moving_, and nothing is ending, he's staying put in his little house with Iru-chan. Every other little itty bitty thing is completely up in the air for purposes of my angst and romantic addiction. Does that mean more gloom and doom? Bet your sweet ass it does.  
**EDIT**: I had to take this down to edit the end. It's barely noticeable. If you've already read this chapter, there isn't a reason to re-read it.

Warning/Disclaimer: I warn that I continuously use the characters from _Naruto_ to act on my will of an angst whore. As such, there are lots of things people will most likely _not_ enjoy (just about everything that happens to everyone in the fic...). Now, as I play with these characters, its just to simply amuse myself. I don't own any of them (when I rule the world, I will), but for now they belong to someone else, and I'm just playing.  
PS – Fluff Chapter

Chapter Seven: The Hope, The Return

For my Naruto, my Aki-Chan

* * *

They stood there like that for a long time, almost feeling like an eternity. Wrapped in the other crying, holding on to hope. It had to be ten minutes at least before Sasuke just barely pulled back, and their noses grazed and their lips nearly touched. Naruto felt his heart pound almost out of his chest when he locked eyes with Sasuke.

He knew he swallowed hard when he found both of Sasuke's cold pale hands on his face, continuously wiping tears that ran down his face. Naruto soon found his own hands taking hold of Sasuke's wrists and he couldn't reason why he did so. This felt too intimate for just two friends. It wasn't as if they hadn't kissed before, but something about this seemed to hold so much more care. More depth. So much more meaning.

Sasuke couldn't remember the two of them breaking apart or why. He could only remember Naruto clinging to him like a scared child and he was his only salvation – his only hope. Sasuke couldn't excuse his way out of the fact that he returned that exact same hold. He remembered silently wiping away Naruto's tears, the fresh ones that hadn't soaked into his shirt. He silenced his choked sobs that were trying to stay locked up. And Naruto, that idiot, did the same thing in return.

Sasuke was trying to remember the last time he really cried as they sat on Naruto's stoop, having came back outside at some point. Iruka came home and found them that way, though the frown on his face said he could tell they had been crying. They had barely moved from their spot since. They were sitting next to each other, their shoulders resting against the others comfortably. Sasuke had been invited to stay for dinner, and reluctantly, he had agreed. There was still a part of him that didn't want to leave Naruto, and another that just simply couldn't.

Naruto had promised Sasuke something, a sincere promise. That Sasuke would never be alone again because of him.

Sasuke sighed lightly as he heard Iruka call them from inside for dinner. He silently followed behind Naruto. As they all quietly sat at the dinner table that evening,  
Sasuke knew one thing was for certain.

The promise Naruto made to him, would always be returned.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next day in an alert state. He jumped out of bed, not even bothering to throw the covers off of him, and then promptly falling. He dashed to his closet and threw open the door to scramble for clothes, not bothering to look at the clock. He new he was late for school, he hadn't even set his alarm clock...

That was when it hit him. Hard, like a well aimed punch to the gut.

He stood their clad in his boxers, his shoulders dropping in realization. He was still in the process of changing schools, he didn't have to go today. He didn't get to go and see his new friends or his long standing ones. Kiba was still hurt, Hinata was on lock down, and Naruto couldn't bring himself to talk to anyone. Except Sasuke. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head and dragging his feet back to his bed. He grabbed his blanket off the floor with a few curses aimed towards it, and then curled back up in bed. His mind was once again scrambled. Jumbled were his thoughts.

Hinata's father, strict as he may be, had told Iruka personally that he had no ill will towards Naruto for what had happened. None of the family did. He said he in fact hoped Naruto would show up once again, and Iruka relayed the message. Naruto knew it was because he could make Hinata happy, and he silently appreciated that.

But Hinata's father also knew, as wise as he was, that Naruto felt responsible.

The blond grumbled and rolled to his side, glaring and holding a hand in front of his face. The sun was shining right inside his window.

"Damn the mornings..."

He sighed, rolling over again while managing to tangle himself in his blankets. He let out a fierce sigh when his phone rang in its annoying ring tone Sakura had set with a smile and a death threat.

He picked it up and glared at the screen. It was Sasuke. His insides began to scream.

He pressed the answer button and pressed the phone to his ear, throwing the covers over his head. "Morning."

There was a silence into the phone and Naruto pulled it away to stare at it curiously. "Hello?"

Sasuke's voice struck his ear. "_The lack of insults actually makes calling you less entertaining._"

Naruto snorted into the phone, rolling his eyes. Sasuke wasn't the type to cheer someone up. Hell, Sasuke wasn't the type to hold someone and cry his eyes out. So his sad attempt at sarcasm and humor caused Naruto's lips to twitch from his effort.

"Sorry bastard. How may I amuse you're emo ass this fine, sunny morning. Dare I say you're sparkling?"

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the chuckle that met his ear, rolling his eyes a little. He didn't understand how Sasuke could make him so happy so easily. It was ridiculous. Not ten seconds ago did he want to bury himself in his blankets only to never see the light of day again. That's right, Sasuke understood.

There was a silence on the phone and Naruto felt his brow pull together. He felt himself frown just the smallest bit. "Did you call for a reason, or was it a mis-dial?"

"_Do I always have to have a reason to call?_" Sasuke retorted.

Naruto smiled lightly into the phone, turning on his bed. "Nope. Just felt like calling? Or are you checking up on me?"

There was a growl in the phone, and Naruto figured it was from a mix between embarrassment and his niceness being called out. He shrugged nonetheless.

"Well, you go achieve that "higher learning" you Uchiha's strive for. I'm going to bum it out all day and munch on some junk food."

Another silence struck Naruto's ear. He replayed his sentence over again in his head and realized there was nothing wrong with it. He pulled his phone back and glanced at the screen, the call was still connected.

"Bastard?"

"_Hn...look..._"

"Where?" Naruto asked out of instinct. That was fallowed by the loud smacking noise on the other end of the phone, no doubt Sasuke smacking his own forehead.

Naruto fell into a fit of laughter, noting his mistake. "_Idiot._"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it."

"_Sakura wants to talk to you_."

"What?" Naruto swallowed, listening to the quick rustling on the phone. It was quickly followed by what seemed like a vocal attack from hell.

"_Naruto Uzumaki!_"The blond pulled the phone back while simultaneously moving himself away. He yelped when he reached the edge of his bed and tumbled out. He sighed in his jumbled mess of blankets listening to Sakura wail.

"_WHAT THE HELL!_" He shrunk, trying to throw the phone out of the blankets, but failing in the cocoon of traps.

"_SO HELP ME IF YOU DON'T TALK TO ANY OF US AGAIN LIKE THAT I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD! DON'T YOU DARE WORRY ME LIKE THAT!_"

The blond sighed, letting his head rest against the blanket that cushioned it from the hardwood floor. "Sorry Sakura."

"_Don't tell me your sorry, Naruto. Just don't do that to me again! I was so worried I thought Ino and I were going to lose our minds._"

"They're already lost..." He commented back, causing her to sigh and chuckle.

"_Now you go talk to Hinata before I make you." _She threatened_. "She's been worried sick about you, even more than the rest of us._"

"_I can't save you this time_!" Gaara's voice called from the background, causing Naruto to laugh.

"It's alright!" Naruto called back. "Good try buddy!"

"_I'll keep working on it!"_

Naruto laughed along with Sakura and he could hear Ino laughing, too. And so help him, he thought he heard Sasuke snort.

"_We're hanging out today whether you like it or not. We're coming to your place. And you _better _go get Hina!_"

Naruto inwardly groaned. "Sakura..."

"_You know you need to Naruto, and here's that extra push. Do it or die._"

Naruto heard more shuffling on the phone and was soon greeted with Sasuke's voice. "_Moron._"

"You couldn't stop her _why_?"

Naruto pictured Sasuke shrugging. There was a small huff. "_You needed to talk to her._"

"Which one?" Naruto asked dully.

"_Everyone._"

"Of all people forcing me to be social..." Naruto laughed.

"_Of all people _needing_ to be social._"

"Yeah, yeah. Go learn something new, will you? Try to prove Uchiha's don't know all or something."

There was a sigh and a noncommittal grunt. Naruto rolled his eyes at his friends' response.

"_Go talk to her, moron, alright? We'll be there after school._"

"You know, this ordering me around business...Sasuke? Hello?" Naruto pulled the phone back, the screen flashing with the time spent and the call being over. He stuck his tongue out childishly, poking his hand out from under the blankets and tossing his phone off somewhere on the bed.

He groaned, rolling over and tangling himself more into his blankets. With one last second of hesitation, he climbed out. He got up off his bed and went to his closet, picking out clothes. Slowly he got dressed, slipped on his shoes and headed for the Hyuuga's house.

* * *

Naruto was just walking up to the large front door of the Hyuuga household when the front door swung open. It was a very rare thing to see Hinata angry. Upset – of course, she was an emotional person. But Naruto _knew_ right then and there she wanted to smack the living hell out of him.

He stood his ground while she marched up to him and braced for impact when he felt arms wrap around him, and heard her let out a shivering breath. Naruto returned the embrace, rubbing her back gently knowing now she was trying not to cry.

"S-top feeling sorry for yo-yourself." She muttered, her voice cracking. "You a-and your g-g-g-guilt Naruto, I swear..."

Naruto felt a pang in his chest, realizing the selfishness in his hiding. Hinata was struggling without him, and that never happened. She always had Naruto to fall back on and visa-versa.

"I've tri-tried c-calling you s-so many times, Naruto. I _needed_ you."

Naruto bit his lip, burying his face more into her shoulder as he tried to hide his teary eyes.

"Now st-stop thinking it's your f-f-fault right now!" She demanded shakily through a crying voice, her tears leaking onto Naruto's shirt and darkening the fabric.

The blond pulled back, his own angry and guilty tears were lightly trickling down his own cheeks. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her square in the eyes.

"But _look_, Hinata. Look what happened to you because I'm _me_."

She stamped down on his foot with a heated glare, her gray eyes turned into a storm. Naruto winced, trying to bend down to grab his foot. She grabbed his face in her hands and made him look at her. Him and his evasive eyes.

"T-this, Naruto, is-isn't f-f-from _you_. It's f-from _m-me_ st-st-standing up for you. Y-you did-didn't go do this. I-I...K-Kiba and I cou-could have walked away! N-n-ow s-s-stop!"

Naruto wrapped his arms around her again, her stuttering getting even worse with her emotions waving out of control. She cried into the chest part of his shirt, soaking it through with upset and angry tears.

He worked on soothing her, rubbing her back and running his hand down her long hair. Her shirt became damp on its shoulder, his guilt now eating him alive all over again. He hated all these thoughts that were assaulting him. That it was his fault because of who he was. That he left his best friend alone when she needed him most. That he beat himself up over something he had no control over. He knew they could have walked away, they were strong people, but they were stubborn when it came to sticking up for their friends.

So Naruto put himself ahead of all of that, and blamed himself from the beginning. If he hadn't been honest, he rationalized, things would still have been okay and the same. Now he wrecked things even more. He couldn't stand it. This emotional roller coaster they call high school was just too much. He just kept hurting those around him. It was painful and frustrating.

"S-stop be-beating yourself u-up Naruto. I w-w-want you b-back..." Hinata whispered through quieted sobs.

As Naruto's tears leaked into Hinata's shirt, and he clung tightly to his best friend, he tried to let go of his feelings. Of the hatred he had for himself. But as his friend held him back, whispering words of missing him, he lessened his grip on those feelings. Little by little, he figured. As long as he could be happy with his friends again, just being himself.

* * *

It was like an ambush from hell, Naruto figured.

He walked with Hinata to his house, and they hung around and chatted. They curled up on the couch together under their favorite blanket and talked. Naruto expressed his feelings of guilt, and Hinata expressed her own feelings. They listened to grasp the understanding. The discussion was deep and heartfelt, as if they were becoming closer friends if it was possible.

Then hell itself burst through his front door.

Led of course by Sakura and immediately followed by Ino, Gaara and Sasuke followed at a slower pace. Hinata and Naruto found themselves underneath Sakura and  
Ino in an instant of flying hugs and a loving dog pile. The two girls cursed lightly at Naruto before hugging him more, and then tried to talk Hinata into beating Naruto up for making them worry.

When Iruka came home to find them all shoved together on one couch, chatting away without a care or notice, he decided not to interrupt them. He wanted to make sure his son kept that smile on his face, and not the fake one he had seen before.

* * *

Naruto stretched, having just come back with Gaara and Sasuke from walking Hinata home. Sakura and Ino had left right after dinner, which was a surprise to all of them. Iruka, Naruto decided, was a sneaky pizza ninja that he loved.

Once again Naruto had Sasuke and Gaara to spending the night. Gaara would ride to school with Sasuke. It was fairly early in the evening, but after a panic attack and fast acting medications, Gaara was snoring lightly in Naruto's bed. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting outside of his room in the hallway, their backs against the wall.

The blond eyed his friend and nudged him a bit. "You good?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Anything past calmness and normalcy never really happened at my house."

"First of all, there is _no_ such thing as normal..." Naruto laughed. "Second, panic attacks can be scary for anyone who hasn't been around to see one."

"It wasn't scary." Sasuke bit.

"Oh, right, right. Fearless Uchiha shit, my bad. It can be...different."

Iruka came out of his room, peering in on the other side of Naruto's door frame. The two boys looked up at him curiously, and he turned to look down at them with a sweet smile.

"You two be quiet, he'll need his rest. I've talk to his parents already, okay?"

Naruto and Sasuke both nodded, barely being able to hear his whisper.

"Now I'll be right back. Kiba is coming home and I promised to help him get settled."

To anyone who wasn't used to Kiba's family, like Sasuke, it would seem a bit confusing. Kiba had a mother, who should be nurturing in her own way. Naruto had a father, who was supposed to be stern. But in fact, it was quite the opposite. Iruka was usually the one babying either of them, and Tsume usually punished them.

"Tsume are going to go get some things from the store while I get Kiba into bed."

Sasuke's eyes flicked to Naruto, who was nodding stiffly.

"Make sure you keep it down for Gaara, and you two get to bed soon yourselves."

The blond snapped out of whatever stupor he had been stuck in. "Dad...its not even eight at night..."

"Early to bed, early to rise!" He chimed quietly as he trotted down the stairs.

"You going?" Sasuke asked suddenly, watching as the front door close gently.

Naruto turned to give his friend an odd look, his eyes twinkling with understanding. "What do you mean?"

"You going to help Kiba?"

The blond head shook instantly. "He needs a break from me."

Sasuke rested his head back again the wall. "But don't you think he at least deserves the gesture returned?"

Naruto cracked his lips open to say some sort of irrational rebuttal but found his voice shot dead in his throat. Despite the crazy, confused, teenage dramatized situation he had found himself in with Kiba, he knew what the foundation was. The foundation of the entire thing was help. Kiba put himself on the line to help his friend; freaked out by Naruto's sexual orientation or not.

Their friendship was still lying underneath all the bullshit, waiting to be unearthed once more.  
Naruto snapped his mouth shut, his blue eyes traveling towards the screen door that was shut, the thick white door being left open. He cracked a small smile. It was never left open.

"If he wakes up, you'll come and get me, right?"

Sasuke gave one nod looking at Naruto as the blond was about to stand. He paused when he was about to push up off the ground. Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow only to find Naruto turning to look at him. Sasuke's eyes shrunk into a glare and Naruto's lips cracked into a full blow smile.

"For a sneaky bastard, you're losing your sneakiness." Naruto whispered.

"Come again?"

Naruto moved his head forward, only to bump his forehead with Sasuke's, who smirked at him. It was hard to play dumb when you were an cocky Uchiha. Naruto rested his forehead against Sasuke's, noticing it was an unnaturally comfortable position. He smiled lightly at him, his eyes going cross-eyed and causing himself to laugh. Sasuke snorted at him. The blond looked towards the ground, allowing his eyes to adjust.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered.

The blond jumped lightly when he felt a hand comb through his hair, but his body relaxed once he realized it was Sasuke's. He felt his heart stammer a little when he felt Sasuke's nose brush his.

Naruto's eyes flicked up and his heart thudded. Sasuke's breathing was tickling his lips, making them tingle it seemed. Naruto felt his world tilt a little at the realization he wanted them to receive the contact they had before. A series of car horn blasts had them yanking apart from each other, slamming their backs against the wall. Naruto clutched his chest, Sasuke looked through the doorway of Naruto's room.

"That's Kiba, Gaara's still asleep. Get moving."

Naruto hopped up and Sasuke listened to his disappearing footfalls as they landed on each stair he descended. He heard the screen door open and close and breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled his head out of Naruto's doorway and rested it against the wall. He smacked a hand against his forehead roughly, rolling his eyes at the blush he felt on his face.

"Oh come on..." He breathed with an eye roll. "Uchiha's _don't _blush."

* * *

Naruto sprinted across the lawn, running up quietly as the grass silenced his footfalls. He saw Tsume's car, Kiba's mom. He spotted Iruka leaning in the driver's window, talking to Tsume no doubt. The blond rushed up to the passenger and cut in with huffing breaths to interrupt the adults. He ignored the indignant look Iruka shot him.

He placed his hands on the ledge of the open window, his breath short. He looked at Kiba who was staring at him wide eyed in disbelief.

Naruto cracked a smile. "Thought I missed you."

The blond pulled back and opened the door, Tsume blindly reached over and undid her son's seat-belt and continued her discussion with Iruka. Naruto extended a helping hand to Kiba. For a moment, it lingered there in the air, as if stuck in limbo. For a moment, the blond thought this bold move was indeed a bad idea.

But then he watched Kiba tenderly grab out and take hold of Naruto's wrist, a small wince coming to his face when he moved his shoulder wrong. The blond leaned down, grabbing his friend and gently pulling him out of the car slowly but surely. Kiba gingerly put his arm around Naruto's shoulders and bared his weight on him.

Tsume opened the car door to get out, to go and help settle in her son.

"Naruto's got me." Kiba called, nodding when the door shut after barely opening.

The blond dared on as they took their first step forward. "Forever?"

There was only a groan when Kiba took his next step with a limp, but he smacked a blond head. "Always."

* * *

Author's Note: It was fluffy, I know. I'm in an unusually good mood, and it bled into this. Forgive me, but the angst will return soon.


	8. The Return, The Secret

Chapter Eight: The Return, The Secret

Author's Notes: Please be expecting chapters coming soon but randomly. I might be facing two surgeries so I _will_ be home from work, but at the same time I will be recovering. At the same time, I _finally_have a chance to write. Thank Ra.

Warnings/Disclaimer: Been said and done.

Chapter Eight: The Return, The Secret

For Akiru and Jen-Jen

* * *

Naruto managed to balance Kiba into the house and down the hall into the living room. The stairs, Kiba claimed, would be too much. He let his friend settle himself, afraid his adjusting would hurt the brunette in some way. Of course he recanted and started helping. Kiba let out a relieved sigh once he was finally lying flat on the couch, a few cushions were being tucked here and there underneath him.

"Naruto?"

The blond snapped his hands back, dropping the helpful pillow. "Sorry!"

Kiba chuckled a little. "You didn't hurt me. I swear, the morphine is really potent."

The blond gave his friend a crooked smile as he bent over to retrieve the fallen pillow. "No wonder you're nice. You're living in a fantasy world."

Kiba showed his middle finger off rather proudly, causing Naruto to laugh. The blond barely lifted Kiba's knee, causing it to bend slightly and pushed the pillow under.

"Are you okay?" The brunette suddenly asked.

Naruto looked over at him curiously, his gaze drifting back to the blanket trapped under his friend. It would just be easier to get another from the hall closet. "What now?"

"Are you _okay_?" Kiba stressed, glaring slightly. Here he was trying to be serious for once in his life, and there his friend was drifting into Iruka-land – full of over protectiveness and prevention galore.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto asked, looking at him funny.

The corner of his mouth twitched, he was holding back a smile. Kiba realized it was very unlike him to be the concerned one out of the two. In fact, it probably did seem like the medication was taking control of not only his senses but his emotions. He sighed irritably.

"Because your best friend turned his back on you, betrayed your deepest trust _and_ was a complete jackass."

It was as if Naruto's mind drifted off once more, his face going blank. He suddenly blinked back into reality, shrugging and turning to go towards the hall closet.

"Naruto, don't start lying to me now." Kiba called.

"I thought we already talked about this." The blond called, the closet door squeaking open.

"Of all people, you could hardly call that talking."

Naruto appeared at the head of the couch, snapping out the blanket with a whip of his hands and letting it glide down to cover Kiba. Blue eyes glared down dangerously, and Kiba felt his mouth drop open.

"I never thought _you_ wouldn't want to talk."

"It's not that I don't want to talk-"

"Just kill me?"

"-I just thought it would ruin the mood."

They both stared at each other for a moment before snorting a few times, trying to hold back laughter. It hadn't sounded right at all, and the irony factor just made it more awkward yet humorous.

"Obviously it won't." Kiba chuckled.

"I blame the drugs." Naruto sighed, sitting down and disappearing on the other side of the couch, behind Kiba's head.

The blond rested his head against the couch and folded up his knees some, letting his arms rest there. He stared up at the speckled ceiling and sighed, shrugging for no one to see.

"I'm not okay with being okay." Naruto said. Then he shook his head, he swore he heard Kiba trying to rattle his brain as well.

"What I mean is, I'm _okay_, but I don't like it. It's like I simply settled."

Kiba hummed. "You don't settle."

"Exactly."

"But not with just me."

"I hate your mind reading powers." Naruto grumbled, pursing his lips. He heard Kiba snicker. "I mean, yes, I'm still hurt by what happened between us, but you've apologized. It's an experience we can grow from."

"Stop being mature." Kiba muttered, making Naruto laugh.

"I'm saying it's something we have to get through together. If we want to keep our friendship, that's how it is going to have to work. But at the same time, I'm at this strange peace with switching schools."

Kiba bobbed his head, even though his friend couldn't see him. "Even though you don't want to leave."

"Right."

"It's because we didn't have many friends to begin with. It was always the three of us." Kiba said, referring to himself, Hinata and Naruto. "Suddenly you made new friends, and had hardships with long standing ones. Your foundation has already been rocked in that subject. You're still having it rattled, so it wouldn't be much different."

"That's true..." Naruto said, looking at the new perspective.

"Plus you're an over protective asshole that can't let his friends do their own thing." Kiba bit.

Naruto threw up his hands in exasperation. "I would be letting you!"

"No, you wouldn't. You'd be leaving us and abandoning the issue. Running away from it. Instead of all of us facing it together like we always have."

The blond sighed, opened his mouth for a rebuttal, but Kiba made some random sound to shush him. "You need a real reason to leave the school. Now, regardless, bullying is a legit reason...but you've never backed down from something like that. I know why you ducked your head this last time."

Naruto bit his lip, not needing to speak the truth out loud. It was hard facing something so difficult in high school. The bullying, the teasing, the insanity. Not only knowing that it was stirred on by your best friend, but he wasn't by your side still supporting you. It had made him duck and cover. Yes, he had his other friends, but it still hurt.

"You wouldn't just be leaving me and Hina anymore, blondie." Kiba said lightly. "These new kids seem to more than just like you, but love you."

Naruto went to inquire on how he would know, but mentally slapped himself. Kiba and Hinata still had constant contact.

"I can't hold everyone's hand forever..."

Kiba smiled lightly at the perfect set up he walked Naruto in. "No, you can't. But how long can you walk with your head looking down and not straight ahead?"

There was a long pause and Naruto rose from his seat, giving his friend a dull look. Kiba's eyes were half lidded from exhaustion.

"Fuck you and your philosophical shit." The blond muttered. A tan hand reached out, almost coming in contact with Kiba's eyes, and instinctively he shut them. Naruto smiled. "Now get some sleep."

* * *

Iruka decided to stay with Kiba while Tsume went off to the pharmacy and grocery store. Despite the fact that Kiba was now out cold with exhaustion and medication, Iruka's protective instincts didn't allow him to leave Kiba's side. He told Naruto to go ahead home and he'd follow suit when Tsume had returned. The blond walked across the connecting yards in the dark, opening the doors and walking in quietly.

He was hoping Gaara was still fast asleep, resting and now calm. He walked into the living room out of habit, not thinking about Sasuke being outside of his room, and was surprised to find Gaara sitting on the couch absently watching television.  
Gaara snapped his head to attention when he heard Naruto's footfalls, his expression dead as usual. Naruto smiled at him and joined him on the couch, his eyes flicking to the TV. A random movie was playing.

"Feeling better?" Naruto asked casually, kicking his feet up on the table while Iruka wasn't around.

"Yes, sorry about-"

A tan hand met Gaara's eyes, Naruto silencing him with the gesture. "Don't apologize for something you have no control over, that's ridiculous." The blond paused, his eyes scanning the room briefly before turning his attention back to his friend. "Where's Sasuke, by the way?"

Gaara pointed towards the stairs. "Asleep outside your room. I didn't want to wake him, I figured you would."

"Give me the dirty work, eh? So nice." Naruto chuckled.

The teen shrugged. "You have that way with him."

The blond gave him a funny look. "What do you mean by that?"

Gaara shrugged, his eyes looking down to fiddle with his fingers. "You two balance each other. Where if Sasuke were to get mad at someone, that other person wouldn't be able to handle it or take it. You handle it how he isn't used to. It throws him off, and it's also what he needs. Not so much as someone keeping him in check, but like I said, just simply balancing him."

Naruto could tell he was blushing, but he pretended not to notice. Maybe he could pass it off as the room suddenly being hot even on such a cool evening. Then he slightly shook his head, realizing he was being silly.

"That's how friendship works though, right?" Naruto said. "That's how we are."

Gaara looked away, his eyes finding the TV to be a wonderful distraction. "Not like you and Sasuke. Between the two of you, it's far more powerful."

Naruto fell into silence, over thinking the comment. It couldn't have meant something _more_. They were friends. Closer than most – yeah. But that didn't mean it was a different kind of connection. The connection he thought Gaara was hinting towards. The blond flushed again, and with a defeated sigh, he turned his attention to the movie as well.

Sometimes something simple was a welcome distraction from the complexities of finding out if you were falling for someone or not.

* * *

_Thank goodness for Iruka_ Naruto had thought that morning.

Sasuke ended up staying in the hallway, waking to a pillow and blanket accompanying him. Gaara and Naruto were woken from the couch; their necks stiff and their bodies feeling cramped from awkward positions. Luckily, Iruka had woken the boys for school, and for yet another day, Naruto watched his friends go off without him. Kiba's words swam through his head as he watched Gaara and Sasuke walk around his house getting ready for the school day. But since he was still half tired, he couldn't stop thinking about the points Kiba had made.

Gaara was in the shower at the moment and Sasuke was eating a bowl of cereal with Naruto at the small kitchen table. The blond looked up from his bowl of colorful loops and let his spoon spin around in the milk.

"I'm thinking about staying at the school." He said suddenly.

Sasuke looked up from his bowl, one delicate eyebrow rose in question. "What brought this on suddenly?"

"You don't think I should?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I didn't say that."

"You implied it." Naruto said, trying to point out some rift in the words.

"No, I didn't. You brought it up out of the blue."

The blond shrugged, leaning back in this chair, still in his clothes from the day before. "Its just, I had a talk with Kiba..."

"You guys talked?" Sasuke asked in his monotone.

"You would have known that if you hadn't passed out."

"I don't run on sugar and idiocy, I go to sleep at normal hours." Sasuke bit.

"The talk went well, by the way." Naruto added, rolling his eyes at Sasuke's glare. He could sense the concern, not hear it. Sasuke had a certain way of expressing himself, and it was never in the friendliest manner.

"So, because you and Kiba are friends again, you want to stay at our school? That makes it sound like your were going to leave just because of your fight."

Naruto pursed his lips. "Of course not. I was doing it to protect people. Make sure you guys didn't get caught up in this and get what Hinata and Kiba did. But, I guess I realized in a way, it's selfish."

"The world is ending." Sasuke said dully, leaning back in his seat. "You just said something mature."

Naruto snorted and tried to hold in a laugh, but busted and let his giggles fill the air. He couldn't help it.

"So you finally realized taking yourself away from your friends in any form is selfish?" Sasuke asked, after Naruto let his laughter die.

"Are you finally admitting we're friends?" The blond snickered and Sasuke rolled his dark eyes. "I'm kidding. I think Kiba realized it and passed the knowledge on, that's all."

"The moron duo, passing on knowledge. We're doomed."

"Ass." Naruto laughed.

"You just need to do what you're comfortable with. Maybe a couple days away was good enough. Maybe a semester or two. I'm not you, so I..."

"Don't know." Naruto said for him, chuckling under his breath.

"Right." Sasuke continued, acting like the small hiccup didn't occur in their conversation. "But you can't protect everyone. You can't save everyone. You can only worry about you, idiot."

"That, Sasuke, is impossible."

The raven tilted his head back towards the ceiling, looking for some sort of heavenly sign. Instead he grumbled. "Tell me about it."

* * *

"So by the start of next week you think?" Naruto asked, looking at his two friends.

He wouldn't lie, it felt a little strange. His new cluster of friends were off at school, going about their daily high school routine. While Naruto's life had been flipped upside-down for a moment, it seemed to be righting itself finally. He was sitting with Hinata and Kiba in the Inuzuka household, listening to Tsume in the other room yelling at the school principal for what seemed like the millionth time. Kiba was now at the sitting up point, but also with a glazed over and far off look in his eyes.  
Hinata looked from Naruto, to Kiba, to the orange pill bottle in her hands. She held out the warning label towards the blond as reassurance that Kiba didn't have brain damage.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Well, Kiba _might_ come...if he's off the drugs."

Hinata giggled when the brunette turned to give his friend a weakened glare. "I can't help it."

"Just don't drool." Naruto warned. "Anyway, do you think by then it will be good, or should we wait another week?"

The three turned their heads to listen to Kiba's mother irately yell into the phone about getting the school work for the kids. Albeit, calm and rational Iruka had gone to the school to retrieve it, they had yet to be finished with the wrath of a mother.

"I can't fall that far behind." Kiba groaned, letting his head slowly drop back against the couch cushions. "A week is bad enough."

Naruto nodded in agreement. He wasn't thrilled with the prospect of all the homework he had to do, but he had a flock of friends on his side for help. All of them had better grades just to show for it.

"I mean, Hinata's home bound teacher already agreed to see us. We just have to catch up with that as well. I think we can manage. I just want to make sure..."  
Hinata patted Naruto's head like he was a lost kitten. "We'll b-be safe."

"Alright, alright." Naruto sighed, going back and forth with Hinata a million times in an hour. She'd beat him if he went back on going to school again. "Anyway, I figured we can start with-"

The blond rolled his eyes as his phone began to ring and he tugged it out of his pocket. Kiba took this as a sign he didn't have to be a part of the conversation anymore; no more talk of going back to school, homework and stupid high school rumors and drama. He laid down, curling up as best he could.

Naruto collapsed on Hinata's lap, causing the girl to giggle and start to play with his hair. It usually put him to sleep. He sighed into the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Naruto_?"

He straightened himself back up at the choked sob, looking to Hinata with a surprised expression.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"_Oh, Naruto_..." She sobbed into the phone, obviously covering her face with her hand.

"What's wrong?" He repeated. He looked towards the clock, it was still early, the school day had only just begun. But at this point he had both Kiba and Hinata looking at him with worried looks, exchanging glances back and forth trying to read each others thoughts.

"You need to tell me what's going on." He said in his best tone. "Take a deep breath."

She took in a shaky breath and then he heard the phone shuffle around, and another familiar voice struck his ear.

"_Hey_."

Sasuke sounded weary, and a little worn. Like someone had made him run all morning against his will and he was expecting it to happen again.

"What's going on?"

Hinata poked Naruto's arm roughly, mouthing the words "_speaker phone_" and the blond complied. He turned it on just as Sasuke did something very un-Sasuke-like. He sighed.

"_It started with Ino..._" Sasuke said gently, and Naruto heard Sakura's sobbing pick up in the background. "_Someone said something._"

"About what?"

"_About what she told us when we were doing_ "If You Really Knew Me" _with her not having money for food and stuff. CPS apparently went to her house last night and took her. Sakura just found out this morning when she went to get her._"

Naruto looked up to Hinata, his eyes bigger than he meant. His heart thudded in his chest. He tried to ease his thoughts, asking common questions. He'd been through something similar.

"They just took her for questioning, right?"

The silence was deafening. It made the three in the room feel like they were choking. Naruto wanted to slam the phone on the ground to get his point across.

"_I don't think so..._"

"W-what did y-y-you mean "started"?"

"_Then there was Gaara..._"

"What about him?" Naruto snapped.

"_He had a panic attack, but he left his meds at your house. He started talking about killing himself to __make it stop...they stuffed him into an ambulance and wouldn't let me or Sakura say a word to him. I don't know where they took him, but he kept talking about wanting to die..._"

Naruto looked up the stairs towards his room where he remembered setting Gaara medication after giving him a pill. He swallowed thickly, not remembering making him take it with him like usual. His head swam. He felt guilty. Gaara's anxiety and panic had been getting so bad lately, why in the hell hadn't Naruto thought of it?

His stomach churned uncomfortably with the conversation now quiet, no one really having anything to say or knowing where to go from here. The blond swallowed thickly and gave himself a nod of encouragement.

"Get your and Sakura's work for the day and come here, okay?"

He heard Sakura's pitiful voice in the background. "_Please? Please, Sasuke..._"

"_We'll be there soon._"

With that, the call disconnected, and the three of them were left staring at a blinking screen telling them no answers, but leaving them with simply more questions.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto stood outside waiting for Sasuke and Sakura. They could still stay at Kiba's house, it wasn't a problem. Kiba explained to his mom that a few things had gone a bit south, and they'd be expecting more visitors. Upon further interrogation, Tsume relented and went out to get things for dinner for the herd later. The three of them promised peace and more explanations when they knew them.

"This is unreal." Naruto muttered as he watched Sasuke's car pull up, him and Hinata waving him down to stop early.

"You...y-you think i-it will turn out okay?" Hinata asked with uncertainty.

The blond was silent for a moment as he watched Sasuke open Sakura's door and coax her out. She looked like a cracked doll, a moment away from crumbling. She took her first shaky steps out of the car, hugging her body. Hinata stepped down from the stoop and ran towards her, leaving the question unanswered, considering Naruto was so unsure.

Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke walked towards him. Hinata was running her fingers through Sakura's hair, whispering comforting words as they walked. The blond held open the door and rubbed his hand down Sakura's back as she passed. He let the door shut behind them, leaving him alone outside with Sasuke.

He looked less perfect. There were signs of stress and wear on his face, his lips were pursed and his eyes were wondering.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked gently.

Sasuke's eyes snapped up, causing Naruto's breath to catch in his throat. That dramatic eye lock, full of emotion. Words being passed to each other without things being spoken. A bond so visible. But those walls Sasuke still had up...

"It's nothing..."

"Something happened to you, too, didn't it?" Naruto asked again, trying to push his luck.

Sasuke stepped forward, taking a step up on the stoop. The blond pursed his lips a little when Sasuke came to stand toe to toe with him, realizing he was looking up slightly to keep the eye contact.

"Some things aren't important as others." The raven muttered, his breath coasting along Naruto's skin. His face tingled, causing his lips to twitch and relax.

"You know you're just as important." Naruto responded, wondering why his voice wasn't reaching its usual strength.

Naruto blindly reached his hand forward and brushed his fingers against Sasuke's. Instinctively, they twitched back before inching forward, limply lacing with tan digits. Slowly as they stood their, the grip tightened.

"Sakura needs you." Sasuke pointed out, not moving from his spot. Naruto's body didn't respond how it usually would, which would be turning on his heel and running to comfort his friend.

Instead, the blond countered. "So do you."

It was weird how common the kiss felt when their lips were connected by Sasuke's movement alone. It wasn't something that Naruto would usually find completely awkward, but something necessary. Like without this contact they'd lose each other. Without this small gesture, their friendship wouldn't mean the same. It made no sense while it meant everything. Naruto didn't understand, but he didn't fight it.

He found his lips tingling with loss when Sasuke's lips were gone, his blue eyes drifting to find coal mirrors. Sasuke's eyes were gazing down, his forehead came to rest against Naruto's.

"I'll be fine."

"You're a horrible liar." Naruto responded.

Sasuke was never one to express himself in anyway. This was showing his need to be around someone. His fright of losing people. The way he clung on Naruto's hand without realizing it. The way he boldly kissed him. It was showing in his own way how much he needed Naruto.

"No idiot. I'm a good liar, until it comes to you."

With that, Sasuke's fierce tightening grip was gone. The pressure of his forehead had moved away. The light of the sun was now blinding Naruto's eyes. Confusion flooded him as he heard the door open and fall shut behind Sasuke, his footfalls growing more silent as he went further away. He wasn't sure what was going on between the two of them, but it was always easier to deny it and pretend like nothing was happening at all. Naruto realized it always kept him more at ease around his friend. Made it easier to be around him. If he could keep his feelings at bay, he could continue to be around him.

But things were changing. An open Sasuke was closing up, beginning to hide things. Though a closeness of uncertainty was forming, Sasuke was still holding up, unwilling to accept the help Naruto was willing to lend. But the blond knew, with this new change between them – whatever it may be – it was not over. Neither was Naruto finding out what was going on with Sasuke, and how to fix his broken friends.

Even if he had to, he'd find out what was becoming of him and Sasuke. Even if that meant making the great Sasuke Uchiha open up once more, and let go of his secrets. Including, what was wrong right now.

* * *

Author's Notes: It's always easier to write Sasuke expressing himself through random actions than words. It seems more him. Not having to explain himself but just acting on impulse.  
CPS – Child Protective Services  
I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to be writing as much as humanly possible in the next coming weeks while I'm stuck at home. Reviews are appreciated and loved. They feed my writing spirit.


End file.
